Voices in the Shadows: The Spirit's Secret
by WildheartTheWarrior
Summary: Wildpaw is different from her Clanmates. She's half-rogue...and has the ability to see the spirits of the dead. All she wants is to be a normal warrior, but when a rival Clan falls under the thrall of an unusual band of rogues, it's up to her to discover the secrets behind the group - and her own past - before it's too late.
1. Prologue: Something Important

**A/N: Hello! WildheartTheWarrior with my first published Warriors fanfiction! Be sure to leave reviews/concrit so I know where to improve!**

**Full Summary: Wildpaw of ShadowClan is different from her Clanmates in more ways than one. She's half-rogue...and she has the unexplainable ability to see the spirits of cats past. All Wildpaw wants is to be a normal warrior. But not long into her apprenticeship, the forest's moons-long peace shatters when a rival Clan falls under the thrall of a strange band of rogues. With the help of the spirit of a ShadowClan exile and some old friends, she must unravel the mysteries behind the group—and her own past—before it's too late.**

**~000~**

The night was cold. The forest floor was blanketed in dead, frozen leaves, and the pale gray clouds that hung low on the horizon heralded the arrival of a fresh snowfall. The stars glittered brightly, seemingly in defiance of the clouds that were rolling in. The lake, crisp and clear, reflected each one in turn as they silently kept watch over the Clans below.

Two cats padded along the edge of the lake, their paws crunching over the icy pebbles. One, a young, spotted golden she-cat, glanced up at the half-moon above.

"It looks like it's going to snow," she remarked.

The older, pale silver she-cat nodded. "Yes, Berrypaw," she replied, though her face betrayed no emotion.

Berrypaw seemed undaunted by her mentor's cool attitude. "I like it when it snows," she said quietly as she stared up at the moon. "Everything looks prettier then."

The other she-cat flicked an ear. "But leaf-bare also creates many problems for the Clan," she said calmly, with no change of expression. "Prey retreats underground, and the cold weather brings about sickness and stiff joints."

Berrypaw flattened her ears. "Oh," she said. "Right."

At her apprentice's slightly embarrassed expression, the silver she-cat's expression softened slightly. "I don't mean to be frank," she added. "These things are all just part of learning to be a medicine cat."

The golden cat smiled. "Okay," she said.

After a few moments, Berrypaw looked up again. "Dewfrost?" she asked, amber eyes worried. "What are we going to say about Rainheart?"

Dewfrost sighed as if she expected the question. "We will say nothing," she said firmly. "That is ShadowClan's business, not the other Clans'."

Berrypaw nodded. "Yes, Dewfrost," she said, dipping her head respectfully to her mentor. With a glance, the two cats peeled away from the lakeshore and headed into the forest.

The air abruptly became colder as they stepped under the shadow of the trees. Berrypaw began to shiver as they padded through ThunderClan's territory. Dewfrost's gaze flicked sideways at her cold apprentice. The pale-furred she-cat pressed her pelt against the younger cat's to warm her.

Suddenly the bushes began to rustle. The two cats stopped, ears pricked forward in interest. Then a slim gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes stepped out of the undergrowth. She had unusual rumpled fur, making her look as if she had recently been dragged tail-first through a thicket of brambles.

Dewfrost dipped her head respectfully. "Greetings, Briarstream," she said.

Briarstream nodded, returning her greeting with a small smile. "Hello, Dewfrost," she replied. "Hello, Berrypaw."

Berrypaw smiled, her tail waving. "Hello, Briarstream!" she greeted enthusiastically.

The ThunderClan medicine cat laughed, and Dewfrost rolled her eyes. Even though Berrypaw was nearly seven moons old, she still had moments where she would act like a two-moon-old kit.

"Shall we continue to the Moonpool together?" Dewfrost suggested.

Briarstream nodded. "Let's go," she said, jerking her head towards the bushes.

As they walked along, Briarstream and Dewfrost walked alongside each other, chatting quietly to each other about news in the Clans. Berrypaw walked beside the two, listening intently with curious eyes.

Soon the scent of WindClan began to grow stronger as they crossed over onto the moors. The ground became harder under their paws as grass and dirt became heather and moss, and heather and moss became rock. The ground began to steepen, and Berrypaw began to move faster.

As they padded down into the hollow, Berrypaw felt herself shiver in anticipation as her paws slipped into the path in the stone. Her eyes settled on the Moonpool itself—crystal-clear as ever and reflecting all of StarClan in its pristine waters.

Three other cats stood by the side of the Moonpool—all of them toms. The first was a lithe brown tabby tom with keen amber eyes. He smelled of WindClan. The other two had matching sleek pelts that both carried the fishy scent of RiverClan. One was broad-shouldered, with a thick, copper-colored pelt and harsh blue eyes. His apprentice was slightly smaller, with glossy black fur and large green eyes.

The RiverClan medicine cat curled his lip slightly. "Took you long enough," he snorted.

Dewfrost frowned. "It's a long walk from the ShadowClan camp, Russetfeather," she explained.

"And I had sick to tend to," Briarstream said, looking slightly hurt. "There's no need to be rude."

"Our walk was longer," Russetfeather grumbled. His apprentice, though, smiled at Berrypaw. "Hey, Berrypaw," he said.

Berrypaw smiled back, the inside of her ears turning slightly red as she gazed at the handsome tom. "Hello, Reedtail," she said.

The WindClan cat suddenly cleared his throat. "Shoud we begin?" he asked, raising one brow.

Briarstream dipped her head. "Of course, Hawkspirit—"

"Hang on," Russetfeather interrupted. He leveled his gaze at Dewfrost and Berrypaw, narrowing his eyes. "I want to know why stories of a ShadowClan queen mating with some rogue are being told in our camp," he growled.

Dewfrost's eyes widened, and Berrypaw gasped. Reedtail glanced at his mentor in shock. "Russetfeather—"

"Hush, Reedtail!" the elderly tom snapped. He glared at the two ShadowClanners. "Well?" he asked. "Go on."

Dewfrost returned the RiverClan cat with her own steely gaze. "What happened between Rainheart and her…mate…is ShadowClan's business, not RiverClan's," she said coldly. "And how did your Clanmates—"

"RiverClan is not so deaf that they don't know what's going on beyond our borders!" Russetfeather spat back. "One of your own warriors told our patrol all about it!"

The silver she-cat bared her teeth. "ShadowClan has loyal warriors!" she declared. "No cat would ever betray—"

"Enough!" Hawkspirit, the WindClan medicine cat, glared at both of them. "The Moonpool is a sacred place," he meowed. "It is not a place for medicine cats—respected members of the Clans—to start petty arguments over who did what with who!"

"He's right." Briarstream stepped forward, forest-green eyes serious. "This is no place for fighting. Not tonight."

Both fighting warriors shot one last glance at each other, then sheathed their claws. "They're right," Dewfrost said icily. "This is an argument for another place." With that, she strode over to the edge of the Moonpool to wait for the other medicine cats.

Russetfeather snarled, then followed. "Disgrace to the warrior code…" he muttered darkly.

Reedtail shot Berrypaw an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Russetfeather's…had a lot on his mind lately." And with that, he followed his mentor to the side of the pool.

Berrypaw padded after Dewfrost, avoiding the gazes of the other medicine cats. Then, all six cats bent down, lapped up a mouthful of the water, and sat back. Instantly, Berrypaw felt her eyelids droop. Sliding onto her stomach, she allowed sleep to take her.

**~000~**

_She opened her eyes to a bright forest clearing, the greenleaf air starkly contrasting with the freezing weather outside. Birdsong echoed through the trees, and the sound of prey rustling through the bushed greeted her ears._

_A smile spread across her face. _StarClan,_ she thought, a feeling of awe spreading through her. As a breeze ruffled through the trees, she lifted her muzzle into the breeze._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_The spotted she-cat whirled around, amber eyes wide. Behind her stood a pure white she-cat, blue eyes glinting gently in the moonlight. Stars studded her pristine pelt, and she smiled. "Hello, Berrypaw," she greeted._

_Berrypaw straightened up instantly, dipping her head low to the ground. "H-hello," she stammered._

_The she-cat laughed—a sweet, musical sound that made Berrypaw relax instantly. "It's all right, dear," she said, eyes soft. "My name is Snow."_

_Berrypaw lifted her head at the name, confusion in her eyes. Snow wasn't a Clan name._

_As if Snow could sense her thoughts, she smiled again. "No, I wasn't a Clan cat," she explained. "But I was very close to one who was."_

_Berrypaw nodded slowly. "Okay," she said. "So…what do I do now?"_

_A sudden gust of wind suddenly blew through the clearing, and Snow lifted her head. As the breeze died down, the white she-cat's expression became much more serious. "StarClan brings a message, young one," she meowed._

_The medicine apprentice's eyes widened in shock. "A message?" she repeated. "For me?"_

_Snow nodded. "You must pass this on to your mentor the moment you leave this place tonight," she said._

_Berrypaw's ears flattened, but she nodded. "Okay. Let me hear it."_

_Snow closed her eyes. "Danger is coming to the forest, little one. Beware those who seem to be friends, for lightning can strike even on the brightest of days."_

_The wind began to howl again, and when Snow spoke again, the voice she used was that of many cats at once._

"Only the one who hears the voices in the shadows will have the strength to rise against those who strike from the dark."

_The golden she-cat looked up again, looking utterly baffled. Voices in the shadows? "I don't understand!" she exclaimed._

"_You will in time," Snow replied. Already her surroundings were beginning to blur._

"_Wait!" Berrypaw called, trying to take a step forward. "Don't leave!" But the starry forest abruptly faded into blackness._

**~000~**

"Berrypaw!"

Her eyes snapped open to see Dewfrost's dark blue eyes a mouse-length from her own. She sat up in an instant. "I'm awake," she announced to know one in particular. When she glanced around and saw the other medicine cats staring at her, she glanced down. One forepaw was still submerged in the Moonpool. She hastily drew her paw out of the freezing water, shaking it and getting to her paws. She felt her ears burning, and she looked at the ground.

"Well," Hawkspirit said cordially. "Farewell. I must return to my camp."

Everyone said their goodbyes, then started off towards their respective Clans. Briarstream travelled back with them into ThunderClan territory, then headed off into the direction of her own camp.

The moment Berrypaw was alone with her mentor, she stopped. "Dewfrost?" she said hesitantly.

The pale she-cat looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you have to make dirt?"

Berrypaw shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that." She glanced around, ears pricked. Then she leaned close.

"I have something important to tell you…"

**~000~**

_**Allegiances:**_

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader: **Redstar—big russet-colored tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Boulderstrike - powerfully-built dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Dewfrost - pale silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

** Apprentice, Berrypaw - **small, spotted golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Lilythorn - pale tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

** Apprentice, Marshpaw**

Whitewhisker - long-haired white tom with green eyes and long whiskers

Snakefang - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mothbreeze - brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

** Apprentice, Vinepaw**

Squirrelclaw - light brown tom with blue eyes and a bushy tail

Foxstripe - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadefall - black tom with green eyes

Spiderpelt - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sandfur - pale brown tom with blue eyes

Pebblespot - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Smallpetal - pale golden she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Marshpaw - brown tom with blue eyes

Vinepaw - brown tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Duskflower - dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Snakefang's kits: Daisykit, Pinekit, and Stoatkit; foster mother to Patchkit)

Rainheart - blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to an unkown rogue's kit, Wildkit)

**Kits:**

Daisykit - gold-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Pinekit - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Stoatkit - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Patchkit - white tom with ginger patches and odd brown eyes; former kittypet

Wildkit - dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

**Elders:**

Firewhisker - dull ginger tom with amber eyes

Stoneleap - gray tabby with blue eyes; oldest cat in ShadowClan

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: **Oakstar - brawny brown tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Volestripe - gray tabby tom with thick stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Briarstream - gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes and unruly fur

**Warriors:**

Scartalon - big black tom with green eyes and multiple battle scars; former rogue

Bumblepelt - golden tabby tom with darker stripes and light green eyes

Maplepool - red-brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Sneezefur—a brown tom with an always-streaming nose **(Rabbitdash of Dusk Clan)**

Harefoot—tan tabby tom **(Rabbitdash of Dusk Clan)**

Willowleaf - small cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Flameleap - ginger tom with yellow eyes and long, muscular legs

Hornetfur - thick-pelted golden tabby tom with deep green eyes

Birdshade - fluffy golden tabby she-cat with white paws and amber-gold eyes

**Apprentices:**

Tremblepaw—black tom with white paws and muzzle, amber eyes **(Wildstep)**

Darkpaw - jet-black tom with a white tail-tip and dark blue eyes; former rogue

**Queens:**

Ripplebreeze - brown-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Bumblepelt's kit, Tigerkit)

**Kits:**

Tigerkit - sand-colored she-cat with darker stripes

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: **Turtlestar - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Cloudbelly - white tom with amber eyes and unusually thick belly fur

**Medicine Cat:** Russetfeather - big, copper-colored tom with blue eyes

** Apprentice:** Reedtail - black tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Blueflight - blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Toadclaw - mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Goldenshade - dark golden she-cat with blue eyes

Shadedpool—very dark blue tom with gray points and a tabby gray-blue tail, and blue-gray eyes **(StarStarLikesTrains)**

**Apprentice, Mintpaw**

Rushblaze—ginger tom with a white blaze on his forehead, a white belly, and blue eyes **(Wildstep)**

Sunmist—golden she-cat with blue eyes **(Skystar5)**

**Apprentices  
**

Mintpaw—light brown tabby she cat with white paws and belly and brown eyes **(StarStarLikesTrains)**

**Queens:  
**

Spottedflower—pretty fluffy white she cat with ginger spots and green eyes; expecting Shadedpool's kits **(StarStarLikesTrains)**

Skyfern—small brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and green eyes (mother to Rushblaze's kits, Fishkit and Redkit) **(Wildstep)**

**Kits:  
**

Fishkit—brown-and-white tabby tom **(Wildstep)**

Redkit—very light ginger she-cat with blue eyes **(Wildstep)**

**Elders:  
**

Skyflower—mottled she-cat **(****Rabbitdash of Dusk Clan)**

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: **Eaglestar - pale gray tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Lionspring - big golden tom with green eyes and powerful back legs

**Medicine Cat:** Hawkspirit - lithe brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Gorseblaze - dusky gray tom with blazing amber eyes

Badgernose - black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Fawnleap—creamy brown she-cat with white back paws and amber eyes **(Wildstep)**

Swiftraven—jet-black she-cat with bright amber eyes **(Secret of the Blade)**

Rabbitstreak - dust-colored tom with long back legs and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw—small, lithe she-cat with very light brown fur, darker tabby patches and amber eyes **(StarStarLikesTrains)**

Dreampaw—sleek, jet-black she-cat with white stripes and pale blue eyes **(Secret of the Blade)**

Hawkpaw—white she-cat with black stripes, a black front paw, and bright blue eyes **(Secret of the Blade)**

Fogpaw—gray tabby tom with darker markings on legs and blue eyes **(Wildstep)**

**Queens:  
**

Darkowl—medium brown she cat with calico spots and blind blue eyes (mother of Badgernose's kits: Moorkit and Howlingkit) **(StarStarLikesTrains)**

**Kits:  
**

Moorkit—dark brown tom with a tabby tail and amber eyes **(StarStarLikesTrains)**

Howlingkit—dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail, a white ear, and blue eyes **(StarStarLikesTrains)**

**Elders:  
**

Cloudbreath—gray-and-white tom** (Rabbitdash of Dusk Clan)**

**EDIT: Though I am no longer accepting cats, I_ did add_ the cats of those who did submit them. Thanks to all!**


	2. Wildkit

The pines of ShadowClan territory were all dusted with a soft layer of frost. Though it was early newleaf, the chill of leaf-bare had yet to fully relinquish its grip on the lake territories.

In the ShadowClan camp itself, the warriors were slowly easing out into the clearing, stretching their limbs and blinking in the morning sunlight. There was a quiet rustle, and a hunting patrol re-entered the hollow through the thorn tunnel and added their catch to the meager fresh-kill pile.

At that moment, a pair of shrill squeals sounded from within the nursery. The cats in the camp all looked up in surprise. After a few moments, though, they smiled and shook their heads.

Inside the nursery, two kits wrestled and tumbled across the floor. One kit, a ginger-and-white tabby tom, pounced on his fellow. The little tom smiled down at the she-kit trapped under his paws. "Got you, Wildkit."

Wildkit—a small, dark ginger she-kit—flailed her paws, brilliant green eyes sparking with annoyance. "All right, fine!" she snapped. "Now let me up, Patchkit!"

Patchkit released his hold, brown eyes shining with mirth. The ginger she-kit immediately leapt forward, bowling Patchkit over and landing squarely on top of him.

"Hey!" he squeaked. "That's not fair!"

"It is too!" Wildkit said smugly. "That's for knocking me over!" she crowed, gently cuffing his ear.

"Hey! came a mew from the other other nest. A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes was glaring at them over the edge of the moss. "Don't you two have better things to do than roll around like mousebrains?"

Wildkit flattened her ears and took a step forward. "Mind your own business, Stoatkit," she snapped back.

Patchkit took a step forward to stand beside his friend. Unlike Wildkit, the ginger-and-white tom's face was a mask of calm. "She's right," he told the other kit. "Just because you're a few moons older than us doesn't give you the right to boss us around."

Stoatkit just curled his lip. "I'm going to be an apprentice in a quarter moon," he growled. "Meanwhile, you'll be stuck in the stupid nursery for another two moons! And your little pipsqueak of a friend will be here for three!" He smirked. "So think about that..._kittypet."_

Patchkit gasped and took a step back, as if he had just been clawed. Wildkit, however, bristled and stood taller on her paws. "Don't you _dare_ call Patchkit a kittypet!" she snarled protectively.

Stoatkit smirked. "Try and stop me, you stupid little half-Clanner!"

Wildkit gasped, eyes widening. Then her tiny face contorted into a look of rage. But at that moment, a dusky brown she-cat stepped into the nursery. She stopped, blinking at the two bristling kits. "What's going on here?" she demanded. Behind her, two kits peered around her legs.

Wildkit spun around, defiance gleaming in her eyes. "Duskflower, Stoatkit was calling us names!" she spat.

Duskflower's eyes widened, and she rounded on her son. "Stoatkit, is that true?"

The dark tom blinked up at his mother. "I was just calling them what they are," he said innocently.

"He called me a half-Clanner!" Wildkit growled. "And he called Patchkit a kittypet!"

Duskflower gasped, and the two kits behind her glanced at each other in shock. "Stoatkit!" she scolded, making the kit flinch. "We do not use that kind of language!"

Stoatkit looked back up. "But—"

"But nothing!" Duskflower growled. Lifting him up, she plopped him back in his nest. "And don't you move from that spot!" she snapped.

Stoatkit flattened his ears and curled up. But when his mother turned her back, he shot a filthy glare at the two of them.

Stoakit's siblings, Pinekit and Daisykit, padded out from behind Duskflower and sat down next to Wildkit and Patchkit. "Ignore him," Pinekit said. The tom was near-identical to his brother; the only differences between the two were Stoatkit's tabby stripes and Pinekit's eyes, which were a clear blue like his mother's.

"Yeah," Daisykit piped in, rolling her golden eyes. "He's such a mousebrain."

Wildkit nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, still a little sore. At that moment, another cat came into the nursery—a timid-looking, blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Wildkit perked up a little. "Hello, Mother," she meowed, padding over.

Rainheart glanced up, looking startled, but her gaze softened as it landed on her daughter. "Hello, Wildkit," she purred, bending to touch noses with her. Wildkit pressed her muzzle into her mother's fur, purring gently. "How was the patrol?" she asked.

Rainheart seemed to stiffen. "Oh...it was fine," she meowed calmly.

A tiny crease appeared in Wildkit's forehead. Even though her mother had said she was fine, Rainheart seemed a little...off. But before she could say anything, Daisykit's meow sounded from the nursery entrance. "Hey, Wildkit!" the white she-cat called. "Want to play moss-ball with us?"

Wildkit's eyes widened with delight. "Can I, Mother?" she begged. "Please?"

Rainheart laughed. "All right, dear. But take Patchkit with you."

Wildkit grinned, then rushed over to her friend. "Hey, Patchkit," she meowed, prodding his side. "Want to come?"

Patchkit jumped when she poked him, and got slowly to his paws. "Okay," he said quietly.

Wildkit frowned again. Her friend was usually a calm, sweet cat. But his usual cool had been replaced by a look of quiet hurt.

"Hey," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Patchkit shrugged. "Just kind of...thinking about what Stoatkit said."

The ginger she-cat's eyes widened. Then she bared her teeth. "Don't listen to that stupid furball," she growled. "He thinks he's so great, just because he's Clanborn!" She rolled her eyes. "What's so great about being Clanborn, anyways?" A sly smile crossed her face. "As far as I'm concerned, Stoatkit can..." She glanced over her shoulder. "Stoatkit can go chase his own tail!"

Patchkit gasped. Then, slowly, his old humor returned to his gaze. "Guess you're right," he admitted. "I shouldn't let it bother me." He shook out his pelt.

At the same time, Daisykit's meow ran fron outside. "Guuuuuys!" she yowled. "Come _on!"_

A glint appeared in Patchkit's eye. "Moss-ball?" he asked.

Wildkit smiled. "Yeah. Let's go show them how it's done."

**~000~**

A/N: And...that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The Stranger

**A/N: Sorry this is so late...I had a little bit of writer's block. But I finally drew a cover for this story! Like it?**

Thanks to everyone who sent in cats! To A Person, no worries! I can put Blazekit in another , I can no longer accept cats, but thank you to all who participated!

Enjoy this (very late) chapter!

~000~

Wildkit started as she padded out of the nursery, blinking the sunlight out of her eyes. As the glow faded from her vision, she paused to take in her surroundings.

The camp was encased in a huge barrier of brambles. Pine trees towered over their heads, and a few low-hanging branches provided cover for the cats beneath it. Five thorny dens—including the nursery—made a circle in the middle of the clearing. Near the back of the camp was another tangle of brambles: the medicine den. Wildkit could vaguely see Dewfrost's silvery form through the den's entrance.

Patchkit followed her out of the nursery, shaking out his unusually thick pelt. "So, were we going to play moss-ball or not?" he asked.

Wildkit rolled her eyes, nudging the patched tom. "Of course we are," she said. "We just need to find the others first."

As if her words had summoned them, the two other kits tumbled into view. Pinekit ran in front, batting a ball of moss between his paws. Close behind him charged Daisykit, golden eyes fiercely intent on her target.

As the two smaller kits padded out into the open, Pinekit and Daisykit slowed to a stop. "Hey," Pinekit greeted good-naturedly, hooking the moss ball with his claws. "Ready to play?"

Wildkit narrowed her eyes, though she smiled slightly. "Yeah," she said.

Daisykit grinned back. "Good," she said. "I hope you're ready to lose."

Patchkit crouched, his thick-furred tail waving. "I wouldn't count on it," he purred.

Pinekit flicked his tail. "Okay, so here are the rules." The dark brown tom dropped the moss and marched over to the camp entrance. "This here," he said, drawing a line in the frost, "is our side." Wildkit watched as he padded back across the clearing, scratching another line in front of the fresh-kill pile. "And this is your side." He finally came back over to where the other three kits were. "Whoever gets the moss ball over the other side wins."

"That sounds easy," Wildkit scoffed.

Pinekit raised one brow. "We'll see," he said. He pushed the moss ball out in front of him, crouching as he did. "Ready?"

Wildkit quickly dropped into a crouch; beside her, she felt Patchkit do the same.

"Set?"

The ginger she-kit kept her gaze fixed on the green ball. _"Go!"_

Pinekit and Daisykit launched themselves forward. Wildkit threw herself at the moss ball, claws outstretched. But it was batted out of her reach by a white paw—Daisykit had seized it and was now pelting towards the fresh-kill pile, swatting the moss ball in front of her. Wildkit let out a growl of irritation, taking off after her. The dark ginger she-kit kicked up little clouds of snow as she dashed after Daisykit. She was inches away from seizing the ball when it was suddenly smacked to the left—right into Pinekit's paws. The dark tom continued batting the ball towards the line he had drawn.

Growling under her breath, Wildkit changed direction and raced after him. Pinekit was almost to the camp entrance...

Wildkit's gaze settled on the tip of Pinekit's tail, which was flicking up and down as he raced along.

...Well, why not?

Putting on a quick burst of speed, she lunged forward and sank her tiny teeth into his tail.

The tom whipped around, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he asked. He batted one brown paw at her. "Get off!"

Wildkit took the oppurtunity to leap onto the older kit's back. "You didn't say we couldn't!" she crowed from her perch as Pinekit's legs sagged beneath him.

But before she could say another word, Pinekit flipped over onto his back. He wasn't that much bigger than her, but it was still enough to knock the wind out of her. For a few moments she was smothered by a mass of dark brown fur. Then, before she could get to her paws, the sturdy tom-kit pinned her down, triumph gleaming in his blue eyes. "Got you," he purred.

Wildkit squirmed under Pinekit's paws—until Patchkit cleared his throat. He was standing just across the line by the fresh-kill pile, the moss-ball trapped under his paw. Daisykit stood a few mouselengths away, looking just as shocked as her brother did.

Pinekit blinked, but let Wildkit up. "I guess you won that time," he sighed, though there was the tiniest glint of respect in his gaze. He padded over and scooped up the moss-ball, pushing it from paw to paw. "But this time—"

"Daisykit! Pinekit!"

Duskflower's head was poking out of the nursery, blue eyes glinting. "Both of you, come in here!"

Daisykit groaned. "But we were playing!" she complained.

Pinekit sighed. "Guess we'll play later," he mumbled towards Wildkit as he trudged off in the direction of the nursery.

Patchkit's tail drooped. "Oh, well," he mewed. Then his eyes lit up again. "That was a neat trick you did," he told her. "Distracting Pinekit, I mean."

Wildkit blinked at him, but shrugged. "I just wanted to stop him from getting the moss-ball to the line," she said. "You were fast enough to get it away."

Now it was Patchkit's turn to shrug. "I guess," he replied. His gaze drifted to a spot over Wildkit's shoulder. Stepping past her, he padded over to where the moss-ball lay forgotten on the ground. "Want to play some more?" he offered.

Wildkit grinned. Without giving Patchkit a chance to get ready, she flung herself at the moss, sweeping it out from underneath the ginger-and-white tom's paws. "Hey!" he squealed, though he was beaming as well. "Come back here!"

Wildkit giggled, scooping up the moss-ball in her mouth and scampering out of his reach.

A weight crashed into her from behind, sending her head-over-paws. Wildkit dropped the moss-ball, laughing as the two of them tumbled over and over—until their progress was halted by something furry.

Wildkit jumped to her paws, eyes wide in surprise. A well-muscled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat stood over the two, yellow eyes wide in surprise.

For a moment, the tough-looking she-cat looked as if she was going to scold them. But then she broke into a lopsided grin.

Lilythorn was one of ShadowClan's senior warriors, known throughout the Clan for her fierceness and her sharp tongue. But the older queen had a soft spot for Patchkit and Wildkit; she had been the one to find Patchkit in a blizzard the moon before, and she was a close friend of Rainheart.

"Hello, kits," the tortoiseshell purred, bending down to their level. "How are you?"

Patchkit bumped his head against Lilythorn's leg. "Good," he replied cheerfully. "We were playing moss-ball."

"I can see that," she replied, yellow gaze flicking to the scattered remnants of the kits' plaything. "But you'd better pick that up. You don't want to get in trouble for making a mess."

Patchkit stared at the bits of moss that littered the ground. "All right," he said. Glancing back up at the senior warrior, he sat down. "Will you come play with us later?" he asked.

Lilythorn smiled. "I can try," she meowed. A yowl sounded from across camp, and she looked up. "But right now, I have to go on patrol." Smiling, she padded away. "You two be good, all right?"

Wildkit nodded, starting to scoop up the moss. "What should we do now?" she sighed.

Patchkit rolled his pieces into a tiny bundle. "I dunno," he said.

Wildkit pulled a few more bits closer. As a few more cats brushed past her, she glanced up with a smile. "Wanna play name the warrior?" she meowed.

Patchkit's ears perked up. "Why?" he asked.

Wildkit rolled her eyes, staring at Patchkit as if it were obvious. "I've only been outside the nursery a few times," she said. "I have to know all my Clanmates' names if I'm going to be a good warrior, right?"

The ginger-and-white tom tipped his head. "Okay. I'll start, since I've been out more than you have."

Standing, he pointed out a big white tom with calm green eyes and long whiskers. He was chatting idly with a lanky, dark gray tom with blue eyes. "How about those two?"

Wildkit scoffed. "That's easy," she purred. "Whitewhisker and Spiderpelt."

"Yep," he replied. "Whitewhisker's pretty nice."

"Yeah," Wildkit agreed. She'd only spoken to the long-whiskered tom once, but he hadn't been rude to her like other cats had. Spiderpelt, on the other paw, she only knew by name. She hadn't spoken to him yet. "Is Spiderpelt nice?" she asked.

Patchkit shrugged helplessly, which gave her all the answer she needed. "All right, I'll stay away from him, then," she said.

She scanned the clearing, eyes narrowed as they settled on a new group of cats. "And them?" she asked, pointing to the three—a brown-and-white she-cat, a green-eyed black tom, and a smaller brown tom who listened the other two interestedly.

"The she-cat is Mothbreeze," Patchkit recited, pointing with his tail. He screwed up his face. "She's mean." He pointed to the black tom, who was nodding seriously. "That's Shadefall—he's okay—and the brown tom is Vinepaw. He's Mothbreeze's apprentice."

Wildkit nodded. But before she could speak again, a massive gray tabby tom stepped out of the leader's den. He stretched his forepaws, then started padding towards the nursery.

Wildkit swallowed slightly. She already knew _him._ Boulderstrike was the deputy of ShadowClan—and one of the less kind cats towards her.

Still, it didn't hurt to _try_ to be nice. As the big tom walked by, she mewed, "Good morning, Boulderstrike!"

Boulderstrike stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned his head to stare at them. His gaze settled on the two, and his amber eyes narrowed. The tom curled his lip. "Hm." Without another sound, he stalked away.

Wildkit scowled at his retreating back. "'Hm' to you, too," she muttered.

Patchkit sighed. "Let's just keep playing sonewhere else," he said, nudging Wildkit's shoulder.

The ginger kit rolled her eyes. Sticking her tongue out at Boulderstrike, she went to follow him.

Suddenly, a strange sensation ran down Wildkit's spine—as if something was trailing cold claws down her back. She suddenly got the ominous feeling she was being watched.

Glancing over her shoulder, she scanned the camp for anyone looking at them—and it didn't take her long.

Sitting by the camp entrance was a dull silver tom with a snow-white chest and four white paws. His head was tilted to one side, so she couldn't see his whole face, but the eye that was fixed on her was a chillingly pale ice-blue—and it was fixed squarely on her.

"Hey, Patchkit," she whispered, prodding him. "Who's that cat over there?"

The ginger-and-white tabby looked where she was pointing. "Where?" he asked, peering around.

Wildkit looked at him in disbelief. "Right there, silly!" she said. "The one sitting by the camp entrance!"

Patchkit stared blankly at the boulder. "Wildkit, there's no cat there."

Wildkit's fuzzy brow knitted in confusion. "But he's right there," she said, pointing with her tail.

Patchkit shook his head. "I don't see anything."

After a few moments of blinking, the dark ginger she-kit's fur began to fluff up. "Are you playing some kind of joke?" she growled.

Patchkit shook his head quickly. "Are you?" he asked innocently. "'Cause I don't see any cat."

Wildkit glared at him and sighed impatiently. "I'll ask Rainheart if she sees him," she declared. And with that, she pelted back over to the nursery, tail held in the air.

"Mother!" Wildkit yowled. "Mother!"

Rainheart poked her head out of the nursery, blinking sleepily. The blue-gray queen smiled. "Yes, dear?" she asked as she stepped out of the den.

Wildkit pointed her tail at the tom, who still sat by the entrance and was watching her with mild interest. "Don't you see that cat there?" she pressed. "Because Patchkit says he can't see him."

Rainheart glanced over at the camp entrance. A look of confusion flitted over her face. "Wildkit, there is no cat there."

Wildkit looked back. The cat was now casually grooming one white forepaw. But every so often, his gaze strayed back to her.

"But...but there _is_ a cat there!" Wildkit meowed. "I can see him! He has silver fur and blue eyes, and right now he's washing his paw—"

Rainheart's gaze softened. "You must be tired," she purred, gently picking her up by the scruff. "It's time for your nap, anyways."

Wildkit squirmed in her mother's grip. "I am not tired!" she complained. "And I'm telling the truth!"

As her mother set her down in her nest, the she-kit looked up, green eyes pleading. "You believe me, don't you?"

Rainheart smiled. "Of course I believe you, dear," she said, tucking her tail around her only kit. "Now go to sleep."

Wildkit sighed sadly, but did as her mother said. Patchkit reappeared through the nursery entrance, casting a sympathetic glance in her direction, before clambering into Duskflower's nest.

_I'm not lying,_ Wildkit thought to herself as she closed her eyes. The image of the tom swam back into her mind. _But why can I see him and they can't?_

**~000~**

Kits have such short attention spans, don't they?

Well, we got to see a teeny sliver of Wildkit's power in this chapter. Oh, and that mysterious silver tom? He is _muy_ importante, which we'll find out soon enough.

~Wildheart out!~


	4. Elder's Tales

**Chapter Three:** Elders' Tales

Wildkit's eyes blinked open slowly. Reddish light was filtering through the nursery wall. Wriggling away from Rainheart, she poked her head outside. The sun was starting to sink below the treeline, staining the sky crimson and orange as it fell.

_I slept through a whole day!_ she thought in surprise, shaking away her remaining drowsiness. _How did I sleep through a whole day?_

She turned, ready to shake Patchkit awake—only to jump in surprise as a pair of brown eyes glittered a whisker-length from her own.

"You're finally awake!" he mewed cheerfully, sitting back on his haunches.

Wildkit huffed, batting at one of his ginger ears. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, you big furball?"

Patchkit ducked with a shrug. "You looked happy," he said. "Like you were having a good dream."

Wildkit cocked her head. She didn't remember what she was dreaming about; all she could recall were faint, fuzzy blurs of sound and color. The thought of it _did_ make her perk up a bit, though. "Huh," she mumbled.

Patchkit smiled sheepishly. "And I didn't want to get clawed."

At that, Wildkit giggled and shoved him. "Didn't want to get clawed, huh?" Wiggling her haunches, she pounced on the bigger kit, sending them tumbling into the side of the nursery.

"Ow!" Wildkit twisted around to nose a tiny scratch on her side; there was a thorn poking through the moss on the den wall. "Stupid thorn!" she growled, turning to lick the scratch.

"Kits!" Rainheart lifted her head, blinking. "No rough-housing in the nursery," she told them softly.

Wildkit scowled. "Where are we supposed to play?" she whined.

Her mother smiled. "Why don't you go see if the elders will tell you a story?" she suggested.

Patchkit's face immediately lit up with glee. "Okay!" he said.

Wildkit, on the other paw, scowled. She'd been to the elder's den already…and she was already positive that she didn't like it.

"But Mom!" she complained. "Firewhisker's a cranky old furball! He doesn't like us!" She screwed up her face. "And Stoneleap's _crazy!_ He sits there all day, talking to cats who aren't even there!"

Patchkit turned to look at her with confusion on his ginger face. "But…weren't you talking about an imaginary cat earlier?"

Wildkit froze as the image of the silver tom flashed through her mind. _That's different!_ she thought defensively. _He was really there! Wasn't he…?_

A jolt of horror ran through the dark ginger kit. What if she was crazy like Stoneleap? Was she going to spend her life babbling to cats no one else could see?

She was jerked out of her thoughts when a pelt brushed against her side. Patchkit stood next to her, expression anxious. "Wildkit?" he asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Wildkit hesitated. "I'm fine," she muttered darkly. "Let's just go see the stupid elders."

**~000~**

"Stoneleap tells great stories," Patchkit assured her as they trotted across camp. "Honest!"

Wildkit rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he does," she mewed disbelievingly.

Patchkit shot her a look, then poked his head into the den. Sighing, the red she-kit followed him.

The inside of the den was darker than the nursery. There were only two nests, and two occupants: a big ginger tom with battle-scarred ears, and a raggedy old gray tom with faint white flecks in his pelt.

As the two kits padded into the den, the ginger tom lifted his head to appraise them, amber eyes glowing faintly in the dim light of the den. After a few moments, he curled his lip. "Oh," he growled. "It's _you_ two." He laid his head back down, pointedly turning his back. "Outsiders," he muttered, as if they couldn't hear him. "Give me the days when ShadowClan didn't take in stray kittypets and half-Clanners."

Wildkit glared at him. She opened her mouth to make a sharp retort, but a raspy meow cut her off. "Now, don't be so rude, Firewhisker," the gray tom meowed, blue eyes narrowed slightly. "They don't mean any harm!" He turned his milky gaze back to the kits. "Hello, Patchkit," he rumbled. "And you've brought a friend with you! How nice…" The gray tom turned his head to stare at the den wall, still smiling vacantly. "Isn't that nice, Larkflight?"

Wildkit couldn't help but curl her lip slightly. _I knew this was a bad idea,_ she thought. _Stoneleap's crazier than a moon-struck fox!_ She turned her head to say something to Patchkit, but was surprised to see that the older kit was totally unfazed. "This is Wildkit," he introduced, pushing her forward slightly. She glared at him, but nodded to the elder. "Hello," she meowed.

Stoneleap glanced back over at them, blinking confusedly. But he smiled again. "You're Rainheart's daughter, aren't you?" he said. "She was always a sweet little thing…she's my kit, you know," he added. "Which makes you my grand-kit!" He patted Wildkit on the head with one shaky paw. She flinched slightly, making a face as she wiggled backwards slightly.

Stoneleap chuckled. "But enough of that," he said. "You came here to hear a story, didn't you?"

Patchkit nodded eagerly. "Of course!" he mewed, face lighting up. "You tell great stories!"

From his corner of the den, Firewhisker snorted.

Stoneleap shot the other elder another look. But he rolled his eyes and turned back to the kits. "Now, where were we?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"You were about to tell us a story," Wildkit said blandly.

The elder smiled again. "Ah, yes! That's right!" He leaned in closer to them, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "What kind of story would you like to hear?"

Patchkit's little tail wiggled eagerly. "Any story!" he said.

Wildkit shot her friend a look at his enthusiasm. But she glanced up at Stoneleap anyways, waiting expectantly.

"All right," Stoneleap meowed. Pulling his paws in to his chest, he closed his eyes. "I'll tell you a story about the Dark Forest."

Her ears pricked up at that. "The Dark Forest?" she repeated curiously.

Stoneleap nodded, eyes still closed. Wildkit settled down. _Okay,_ she thought. _Maybe this'll a _little_ interesting…_

"Long ago," Stoneleap began, "The warriors of StarClan realized that not every cat could be accepted into their ranks…"

**~000~**

"And then, Firestar raised one paw, claws gleaming in the moonlight!" Stoneleap exclaimed, lifting himself up onto his haunches and lifting his forepaw. "'You will not destroy my Clan!' he roared, bringing it down on an attacking warrior." He then demonstrated, falling back onto all fours as he acted it out.

"But then," he meowed, "Tigerstar appeared from nowhere!" He growled ferociously at the kits, making them squeak in mixed fear and delight. "The dark leader struck

out at Firestar, pinning him beneath his paws."

Patchkit gasped, and Wildkit's eyes widened. "Did Tigerstar win?" Patchkit mewed fearfully.

Stoneleap just smiled again. "Firestar hasn't given up yet, has he?" he purred. "The fiery leader snarled in his greatest enemy's face, kicking him away with his back paws.

"Both leaders, good and evil, fought with equal vigor. Their blows struck as swift as lightning! The force of their battle rattled the forest like thunder!

"Until…finally…" Stoneleap trailed off, and for a brief moment Wildkit thought he'd fallen asleep. But she was proved wrong a moment later when the white-flecked elder reared back onto his haunches. "Until finally, Firestar gained the upper paw. 'You lived like a rogue,' he bellowed. 'Now you'll die like one!'"

"And with that," he meowed, "Firestar finished Tigerstar off once and for all!"

Wildkit was unable to keep herself from smiling. "But," Stoneleap continued sadly, "as Tigerstar faded from existence, Firestar fell to the ground. A bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, setting it ablaze for a brief while before being extinguished by the rain. Firestar had given up his final life saving the Clans from evil.

"As the rain began to drizzle down, the cats of StarClan returned to pay their respects to the fallen. They carried Firestar's spirit up to the stars with the other brave cats who died in the battle. And they continue to watch us now, as they will for all time."

Stoneleap finished his story, pulling his paws back in to his chest. "Well?" he asked, dull blue eyes glinting. "What did you think?"

Patchkit was on his paws instantly. "That was a great story!" he mewed,

Wildkit smiled. "It was really good," she admitted.

"Can we hear another?" Patchkit begged.

Stoneleap chuckled. "Not now, little ones." He lifted his head to peer out the den entrance. "It looks like it's getting dark out!"

And the old cat was right; the sun had finally moved below the horizon, and it was time for them to get back to bed. The gray tom yawned. "And it's about time these old bones got some rest, too!"

Both kits groaned as Stoneleap gently nudged them out. "Good night, kits," he rasped, giving them a final smile as he retreated back into his nest.

Wildkit sighed, then started padding back towards the nursery.

"So," Patchkit said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "What did you think?"

Wildkit hesitated, unwilling to admit that her friend had been right about Stoneleap. "I guess he was _okay…"_ she meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The call came from the Highbranch, where a magnificent red tom stood, amber eyes appraising the gathering cats below.

Wildkit pricked up her ears. "What's Redstar calling everyone for?" she asked.

"I don't know," Patchkit mewed with a shrug.

After all the cats had gathered, Redstar lifted his head. "Cats of ShadowClan," he said. "It is time for one of the most important ceremonies to the new Clan…the naming of new warriors!"

Vinepaw and Marshpaw padded out into the open, heads held proudly high as they took their seats before the Highbranch.

Redstar turned his gaze to Mothbreeze, who was seated beneath him. "Mothbreeze," he meowed. "Do you believe that Vinepaw is ready to become a warrior?"

The brown-and-white she-cat nodded, head held just as high as her apprentice. "I do," she meowed. "Vinepaw is ready to become a warrior."

The red tom nodded, then looked to Lilythorn. "Lilythorn, do you believe that Marshpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Lilythorn nodded. "I do," she meowed with a flick of her ear. "Marshpaw may not the best at everything, but he has shown great skill at tracking and hunting. He is ready."

Redstar gave a nod, then lifted his head. "I, Redstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He stared down at the two apprentices. "Vinepaw," he meowed. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The brown tom raised his chin, green eyes shining with triumph. "I do," he said.

Redstar turned to his brother. "And you, Marshpaw," he continued. "Do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Marshpaw was quieter than his brother, but he nodded once. "I do."

The ShadowClan leader beamed and leapt down from his perch. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names, Vinepaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Vineclaw. StarClan honors you for your bravery and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." He leaned forward and rested his muzzle on the brown tom's head, and the newly-named Vineclaw licked his shoulder.

"Marshpaw," he continued, "from this moment forward, you shall be known as Marshnose. StarClan honors your loyalty and your sharp mind, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." He laid his chin on Marshnose's head, and the warrior licked his shoulder.

"Vineclaw! Marshnose!" The Clan began to cheer their names. "Vineclaw! Marshnose! Vineclaw! Marshnose!"

Wildkit watched the scene with wide eyes. "Vineclaw!" she meowed. "Marshnose!"

Boulderstrike had been seated at the back of the crowd. He suddenly whipped around, giving the two of them a fierce glare. A few other cats joined him, shooting both of them nasty looks.

Wildkit shrunk beneath the big tom's amber gaze. As the deputy turned back around, she let out a quiet hiss, stalking back towards the nursery. Patchkit followed, looking more meek than his friend.

"This isn't fair!" she meowed. "I'm not even allowed to congratulate my Clanmates!"

Rainheart poked her head out of the nursery as the ginger kit trotted over in a huff. "Calm down, dear," she meowed as Patchkit climbed in with Duskflower. "One day, you'll show them what you're made of," she purred, licking Wildkit's head. "Then they won't look at you that way!"

Wildkit let out a tiny growl as she curled up closer to her mother's side.

_One day,_ she vowed silently. _One day I'll show you! I'll show all of you I can be the best warrior ShadowClan has ever seen!_

_Just you wait, ShadowClan. Just you wait._

**~000~**

**A/N: Stoneleap was taking some creative license with his story there—except for Firestar's line at the end. That actually _was_**** from The Last Hope.**

**This was another sort-of filler chapter—but don't worry, the plot will be picking up soon enough!**


	5. A Spectral Visit

A brisk wind blew through the moonlit trees. Some of ShadowClan's warriors were enjoying their rest after the day's work. Others were out in the forest, doing what ShadowClan did best—night hunting. The occasional rustle or birdcall broke the air, signifying a successful catch.

In the nursery, all was silent. Rainheart lay curled on her side, flanks rising and falling slowly. Duskflower was wrapped around her litter. Stoatkit, Pinekit, and Daisykit were curled together, while Patchkit slept a whisker-length away; closer to where Rainheart slept.

Only one soul was still awake—Wildkit's green eyes glittered in the darkness.

_Why aren't I good enough? _she wondered. _Just because my dad was some dumb rogue? _She sank her tiny claws into the moss. _Why can't they just see that I'm just as good—maybe even _better_ than Stoatkit, or Pinekit, or Daisykit?_

She sighed, resting her head on her paws. _Stupid Boulderstrike. Stupid Stoatkit. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Wildkit suddenly lifted her head. Something had grabbed her attention outside of the tangle of brambles. She was almost certain she had seen something move. Wiggling out of her sleeping mother's grip, she padded to the nursery entrance and peered outside.

Everything seemed normal at first: there were a few warriors out enjoying the moonlight, and Marshnose and Vineclaw were sitting vigil by the entrance boulder.

Then she noticed a dark silhouette in the huge rock's shadow. Standing not a whisker-length from the brothers was the lean, sleek-furred shape of a cat. Glinting in the darkness were two pale, almost colorless blue eyes.

Pale blue. Just like…

Wildkit stiffened. _It's that tom!_ She gazed, wide-eyed, out at the silver figure.

_Why haven't Marshnose and Vineclaw sounded the alarm?_ she thought, her emerald gaze moving to the new warriors, who didn't move from their spots._ He's sitting a tail-length away from them and they can't even see him? Some warriors they are!_

_Mother and Patchkit didn't see him either,_ reminded another part of her. But she shook the voice away and stared out at him.

The mysterious cat by the entrance blinked at her. Then he flicked his tail towards the boulder, turned, and squeezed past the rock and out of the camp.

The dark ginger kit stared at the place where he had disappeared. Clearly the tom wanted her to follow him...but how was she going to get out of camp without being seen?

An idea suddenly sparked in her mind. The dirtplace tunnel!

Slowly, making sure that no cat saw her, she snuck out of the nursery entrance. Her gaze flicked back to Marshnose and Vineclaw. Neither of them moved. Trying not to prick her pelt on thorns, she tiptoed into the shadows. The dirtplace tunnel, conveniently enough, was right behind the nursery. Glancing furtively over her shoulder, she slid into the tunnel and out of the camp.

The stench of cat-dirt washed over her in choking waves; Wildkit had to keep herself from retching. _Great StarClan, I'm going to have to wash for moons!_ she thought in disgust.

Holding her breath, she scrambled away into the woods.

The kit's eyes lit up at the sight of the forest. Pine trees of all shapes, sizes, and colors surrounded her, stretching upwards as if they were trying to touch the stars themselves. Above it all glittered Silverpelt, each star the mark of a fallen warrior.

"Wow," she whispered, mind filled with awe at the sheer beauty of the forest. Wildkit felt like she could stand there forever, simply marvelling in the beauty of the world around her.

But then she shook her head. As lovely as ShadowClan territory was, she had a mission at hand. She had to find that cat.

As she padded across the marshy ground, a frigid blast of wind nearly knocked her off her paws. She squeaked, her kit-soft pelt fluffing out in an attempt to protect her from the cold. She shivered. The sooner she found him, the better.

After what felt like moons of walking, Wildkit tumbled into a small clearing. She shook her head, pawing at her pelt, and looked up. The ginger kit froze to the spot.

Sitting across from her, on the other side of the clearing, was the strange silver-and-white tom. He had his head bowed, as if he were deep in thought. But as Wildkit approached, he calmly lifted his head.

Wildkit let out a quiet gasp. The right side of his face was covered in an ugly mass of scar tissue. Three thick, pink gouges ran through his eye, and another scored across the bridge of his muzzle. The skin all around the injury was furless and scaly, the skin grotesquely distorted and stretched by the scars that marred his flesh.

The cat didn't flinch at her gasp of horror. He simply continued to stare at her, those unnervingly pale eyes boring into her own grass-green pair.

After a few moments of silence, the tom opened his mouth. "You can see me," he stated simply.

Wildkit's ears pricked at his voice. From the condition of his viciously scarred face, she had expected it to be hoarse and gravelly. However, the silver tom's voice was smooth and even, albeit a bit cold, and to Wildkit's young ears his voice was quite pleasant.

She nodded slowly and sat down. "Yes," she replied warily. "I can see you." She paused. "But my mother didn't, and neither did Patchkit."

The tom continued to stare at her with that odd expression on his face. "No," he answered. "I would be surprised if they did."

Wildkit was quiet, her tiny tail twitching curiously. "So why can I see you when no one else can?" A tiny furrow appeared on her furry brow. "I'm not crazy like Stoneleap, am I?"

The corner of the tom's mouth twitched, though he didn't smile. "No, little one," he assured her. "You're far from crazy."

He leaned forward a little. "Do you know why the others can't see me?" he asked her.

Wildkit frowned. When she didn't answer, the tom answered for her.

"Kit, they can't see me because I'm dead."

The kit's eyes widened. "D-dead?" she repeated. "You mean...you're a ghost cat?"

This time, the cat did smile. "That's one way of putting it," he meowed amusedly.

Wildkit narrowed her eyes again. "Huh."

For a few moments, the two of them stared at each other. Then Wildkit spoke up again. "You're not a StarClan cat, are you?" she asked.

The tom raised one brow. "What makes you say that?"

The dark ginger kit shuffled her paws. "StarClan cats are supposed to be all...starry," she mewed matter-of-factly. "Stoneleap told me that."

After a brief pause, the cat nodded. "You're very smart, kit," he said. "No, I am not a StarClan cat."

Wildkit's pelt began to bristle. "Are you a Dark Forest cat?" she questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her mind drifted back to the first story Stoneleap had told, about the Dark Forest and the evil cats who lived there.

At her accusation, the tom started. He looked genuinely surprised. "Of course not," he replied coolly. "I wouldn't be caught dead around those mangy fox-hearts."

Wildkit flattened her ears. "I don't believe you," she said stubbornly.

The tom rolled his eyes. "If I _was_ from the Place of No Stars…" He chuckled. "You would know, kit." He flicked his tail. "Like in that story the old cat told you."

Wildkit's eyes widened. _He can't be telling the truth,_ she thought. _He can't be from StarClan…he doesn't have any stars in his pelt. And if he isn't from StarClan, that means he _has _to be from the Dark Forest…doesn't he?_

As if he had read her mind, the cat narrowed his eyes slightly. "There are other places for dead cats besides StarClan and the Dark Forest, little one."

Wildkit looked utterly baffled. _Other places? What does he mean?_ _This cat is so weird._

"Just one more thing," she said slowly, eyes still narrowed.

The silver tom nodded. "Go ahead."

The she-kit's face screwed up in confusion. "If you're dead," she began, "and no one else is supposed to see you...then why can I?"

The silver cat went very quiet. For a long time, he simply stared curiously at her, as if he were sizing her up.

"Kit," he asked finally. "Have you ever seen strange cats before?"

The ginger kit glared at him. "Of course I have," she meowed. "I'm looking at one."

He narrowed his ice-blue eyes. "Cute," he said blandly. "But that isn't what I meant.

"Have you ever seen strange cats—cats who aren't your Clanmates—in your camp? Things only you have been able to see or hear?"

Wildkit screwed up her face in concentration. _I can't believe I'm actually listening to him,_ she thought. _I bet he really is from the Dark Forest, and he's going to—_

But then a memory flashed into her mind; a memory so vivid and realistic it was as if she were reliving it right then and there…

**~000~**

_A blizzard howled outside the camp. Gusts of wind picked up snow and sent it hurtling through the air, filling the forest with huge clouds of icy frost._

"_Mama?" Inside the nursery, a smaller Wildkit batted at her mother's paws. "I'm bored! Can I go outside?"_

_Rainheart shook her head vigorously, pulling her only daughter closer to her—away from the bitter cold and closer to her warmth. "No, dear," she said. "There's a blizzard outside! You'd freeze your whiskers off before you could say mouse!"_

_Wildkit pouted, curling closer to her mother. "But I want to go outside and play!" she meowed._

"_You can play after the storm is over," Rainheart reassured her. "But right now, try to get some sleep, all right?"_

_The ginger she-kit nodded, resting her head on her paws. It didn't take long for her mother to drift away. Wildkit didn't mind. Mother had always been sleepy lately. She didn't know why._

"Help me…"

_Wildkit lifted her head, blinking sleep away. "Hello?" she called. She was certain she had heard a voice on the wind. She pricked her ears, listening as closely as she could. "Hello?"_

_For a few moments, all she could hear was the screaming of the wind. Then—_

"Help me," _the voice whispered again._

_Wildkit climbed to her paws, green eyes innocently wide. "Hello?" she called, scampering forward in search of the voice. "Hello? Hello?"_

_She trudged out of the nursery, squeaking as a blast of snow hit her in the face. "Who's there?" she mewed._

"Please…help me…"_ It seemed as if the voice was moving slowly farther away._

"_Wait!" Wildkit mewed, staggering after it. "Come back!"_

_She couldn't tell how far she had gone. Only that it had gotten a lot colder, and she could barely move. But the voice seemed like it was just a fox-length away…_

_A vaguely feline shape suddenly materialized in the whirlwind of snow, just a rabbit's leap away. Its pelt was the same color as the swirling ice around them. All Wildkit could see were a pair of deep, crystal-blue eyes amidst the chaos. They were very pretty blue eyes…yet they were unbelievably sad, too. Why was she so sad?_

"Please," _whispered the spectral figure. _"Please help my son."

"_Wildkit!"_

_A stocky tortoiseshell bounded free of the blizzard, yellow eyes blazing in the whiteness. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing out here by yourself, you little mouse-brain?"_

_But Wildkit's gaze was fixed on the white cat before her. _"Please,"_ it whispered again, its voice growing ever fainter. _"Save my son…"

"_Wildkit, what are you staring at?" Lilythorn tilted her head. Suddenly, she pricked her ears as a different sound caught her attention. "What in the…"_

_But Wildkit's hearing was growing fainter and fainter. It was cold…so cold…and she was so tired. All she wanted was to sleep…_

_Just before blackness overtook her, she thought she heard Lilythorn's voice one more time._

"_My _stars_! Is that a kit…?"_

**~000~**

"Yes," she mumbled without thinking.

The tom pricked his ears. "What?"

"Yes," Wildkit repeated, lifting her forest-green gaze to meet the tom's ice-pale one. "Once. I remember. In the blizzard."

For some reason, the tom seemed to be expecting this answer. "I thought you'd remember something," he meowed.

Wildkit shrank down. "But why?" she asked. "Why can I see stuff they can't?"

The tom closed his eyes for a few moments. "Kit, he said calmly, "you…you're not like your Clanmates. In more ways than one. You're…special, you could say."

Wildkit blinked confusedly at him. But at that moment, another gust of wind whistled through the clearing. With it, it brought the faint scent of ShadowClan.

The tom looked up sharply as the faint sound of cats' voices reached their ears. "You should be getting back to your nest now, kit," he said briskly.

Wildkit's ears flatted as a realization hit her. "I...I don't know the way back," she admitted shamefully.

He stared at her for a few more moments. "Then I'll take you home," he declared. Turning, he flicked his tail. "Come, kit." He started padding back in the direction she'd come from.

Wildkit got to her paws again. "Wait!" she called.

The silver tom stopped, glancing over his shoulder. She winced again at the sight of his mangled face.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. "My name's Wildkit," she said slowly. "What's yours?"

Once again, the silver cat was quiet. His pale blue eyes were thoughtful, as if he were recalling something long-forgotten.

"My name is Silentstrike."

**~000~**

**A/N: Second update in two days! I think this is some kind of record for me!**


	6. Suspicions and Warnings

**Chapter Five:** Suspicions and Warnings

Neither wind nor snow disturbed the peaceful forest. In fact, it was as if the icy claws of leaf-bare had never touched it. Birds sang in the treetops, and prey rustled in the undergrowth. Everything was bathed in a warm, golden glow—though in the sky above, a multitude of stars glimmered, far closer than they did in the living world.

Pacing back and forth across a stretch of grass was a broad-shouldered tabby tom. His dark amber eyes flashed with anger as he stalked from one end to the clearing to the other. With each step he took, the stars that dotted his pelt like frost flared brighter.

"This is bad," he growled. "This was _not_ supposed to happen!"

"And why is it bad, Birdstar?" A frowning lithe brown tabby she-cat stepped through the bushes, blue eyes fixed on the pacing warrior. "Wildkit is smart. She would have figured out she was different than her Clanmates eventually."

Birdstar continued to pace, but he let out a growl. "You know that isn't why I'm angry," he snapped.

"Then why are you?" The she-cat lifted a paw to tug a bit of grass from her pad with her sharp teeth.

The big tom snarled again, turning to face the she-cat. "You_ know_ why!" he barked. "The moment _he_ decided to get involved, her future became unclear to us!" His sharp claws tore at the grass.

The tabby she-cat's blue eyes darkened. "And you're blaming him for it?" she meowed quietly.

Birdstar flattened his ears. "As a matter of fact, I am," he replied.

The she-cat lifted her head, her scowl growing. "We can't assume that her future had been changed for the worst," she meowed. "Who knows? He might be helping her."

The bigger tom growled and lashed his tail, pacing again. "You _don't_ know that! You know what he's like!"

"I know what you _think_ he's like!" she retorted angrily, digging her claws into the ground. "But I know what he's really like! I took the time to actually listen to him!"

Birdstar whipped around again. "And that has made you blind!" he roared. "Or have you already forgotten what he's done?"

"What's going on here?"

Out of the bushes, another cat emerged: a handsome, solid gray tom with white flecks and darker blue eyes. "What are you two yelling about?" the gray tom said, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Larkflight seems to think that Silentstrike is going to help Wildkit," Birdstar hissed angrily.

"And Birdstar claims that he has some ulterior motive," Larkflight growled back.

The gray tom was silent for a few moments. "Do you want my honest opinion?" he said. "I think you're both wrong."

When the other two cats looked over with surprise, he silenced them with a look. "But you're also both right. Larkflight"—he glanced at the tabby she-cat—"you're right when you say that he wasn't always a bad cat." His gaze darkened. "But you have to remember that he changed since you last knew him. He isn't the cat we knew."

For a few moments, the clearing was silent, save for the sound of birdsong. Then Birdstar got to his paws. "I should be getting back," he said stiffly. "The others are getting more worried, and I need to help them get calmed down."

As he left, Larkflight let out a sigh. "He has a point, Hailstorm," she said. "Wildkit's future became unclear to us the moment Silentstrike contacted her."

"But you defended him anyway?" Hailstorm's gaze softened, and he padded over to sit next to her.

"Of course," she replied. "You remember what he was like as much as I do."

Hailstorm nodded, staring off into the forest.

After a few moments, Larkflight turned her head to look at the tom. "Why _do_ you think he did it?" she meowed. "Told Wildkit?"

The white-flecked tom shrugged. "I don't know," he meowed. "But I do know one thing…we can't judge him until we do know why." He raised his gaze to the stars above. Their flickering lights almost seemed to brush the treetops.

"Wildkit's future might be unclear now," he continued, "but the way I see it, it's only leaving more paths open. Who knows?" He smiled. "Maybe she'll surprise us all."

He looked back over, his dark gaze meeting Larkflight's own. The brown tabby smiled gently back. "When did you get so wise?" she asked, flicking him with her tail.

Hailstorm let out a quiet _mrrow_ of laughter, pressing his pelt into hers. "About the same time you did," he replied.

Larkflight purred quietly back, pressing her muzzle into his fur. "I love you," she whispered.

Hailstorm smiled. "I love you, too."

The two warriors remained there, looking out over the golden forest as the stars of StarClan swirled above them.

* * *

Dewfrost watched as murmurs spread throughout the camp, gaze fixed on Redstar's den. Outside the nursery, Duskflower sat proud and tall, head held high. Snakefang sat by her side, a rare smile of pride on his muzzle. Grouped before them were their three kits. All three of them had pristinely-groomed coats, though Stoatkit was wiggling impatiently and looked as if he couldn't wait to get himself filthy again.

Finally, a hush fell over the crowd as Redstar himself emerged from his den, his ginger pelt neatly-groomed as he scrambled up to the Highbranch. There was no need to call the Clan together.

"Today, we celebrate the making of three new apprentices!" he yowled. "Stoatkit, Pinekit, Daisykit, come forward!"

The trio of kits padded forward—Daisykit bounced gleefully, Stoatkit charged forward with excitement gleaming in his eyes, and Pinekit made his way forward slowly and solemnly.

Redstar raised his head. "Daisypaw," he began. "You have reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment forward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Daisypaw." He looked up into the crowd. "Pebblespot, you are ready for your first apprentice. I ask you to pass on all you know to Daisypaw."

The mottled gray she-cat stepped out of the crowd, a look of surprise on her face. But she smiled brightly as she stepped forward to touch noses with Daisypaw. Dewfrost smiled. Pebblespot may not have been the most experienced warrior, but she was surprisingly patient.

Redstar then turned his head. "Pinekit," he said, "until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Whitewhisker, you shall mentor Pinepaw. Pass down all you know to him."

The white tom padded forward, green eyes calm as he touched noses with the equally-serious Pinepaw.

Finally, the ShadowClan leader turned his gaze to the wriggling Stoatkit. "Stoatkit, from this moment forward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Stoatpaw." His amber gaze met another's in the crowd. "Your mentor will be Boulderstrike."

Dewfrost turned her head in mild surprise as the big gray tom padded forward. The two had similar personalities, as it was clear that Stoatpaw had inherited his father's temper and ambition. So why not give him a cooler-minded cat to balance him out?

She watched the Clan disperse again with a look of calm. As she went to turn back to her work, two other kits padded out of the nursery. She recognized Patchkit and Wildkit chattering happily to each other and batting at each other's paws. She smiled. Patchkit may have been a moon older than Wildkit, but the two were each other's constant companions. Of course, it wasn't hard to guess why.

ShadowClan wasn't exactly the best place for cats who weren't of pure Clanborn blood, and their warriors took every opportunity to remind them that they weren't welcome. Patchkit seemed to take it better than most, but Wildkit…Wildkit was only three moons old, and she already had a ferocious temper. She was going to have to learn to control it if she was going to get along in the Clan.

"Hello, Dewfrost," meowed a deep voice. She whipped around in surprise to see Redstar himself pushing his way into the den. "What did you think of the ceremony?" he asked.

The pale silver she-cat nodded. "Pebblespot was a good choice," she said. "She has lots of patience, even though she isn't very experienced. And Whitewhisker and Pinepaw have similar temperaments." She tucked a few sprigs of marigold away. "But why give Stoatpaw to Boulderstrike? Boulderstrike's a good warrior, but he has a temper, and Stoatpaw has his father's ambition. Why not give Stoatpaw to a more even-tempered cat?"

Redstar blinked in surprise. "Ambition isn't a bad thing," he said calmly. "I gave Stoatpaw to Boulderstrike so he would learn how to channel his ambition towards his Clan, to make it stronger. A mentor with less ambition wouldn't be able to do that."

Dewfrost shrugged. "I suppose it makes sense," she said.

Redstar nodded slowly, and Dewfrost turned to a pile of juniper berries. After a few more moments of sorting, she realized that Redstar was still sitting where he had been. She turned back around, mouth already open, but she stopped. The big russet-colored tom looked troubled.

"What is it?" Dewfrost asked, brow knitting in confusion.

Redstar took a deep breath. "I also came to ask you…has StarClan spoken to you lately?"

Dewfrost blinked in surprise. "What makes you ask?" she meowed quizzically.

Redstar shuffled his big paws. "My dreams have been troubled over the past few moons," he admitted. "I was wondering if there was a reason why."

The silver she-cat thought. "No," she said quietly. "I'm afraid they haven't. Not since…" She trailed off. "Not since we received the prophecy."

Redstar stiffened at the mention. "Have you been able to discover the meaning of it yet?" he asked hopefully.

Dewfrost sighed. She and Berrypaw had spent days mulling over the bizarre words: _"Only the one who hears the voices in the shadows will have the strength to rise against those who strike from the dark."_ But neither of them had been able to come up with any ideas. StarClan had chosen to remain infuriatingly cryptic, as usual.

"No," she whispered. "Neither of us have."

Redstar sighed. "I haven't been able to think of anything, either," he said. "I can only hope that—"

It was at that moment that an angry din began outside the medicine den. Redstar leapt to his paws. "What in StarClan's name was that?" he snarled, turning to peer out the entrance.

Out in the middle of the clearing, two small figures were rolling around in the frost. One of them was Stoatpaw, rage flashing in his amber eyes as he kicked at a familiar dark ginger she-kit. Wildkit was shrieking with fury, sinking sharp little claws and teeth into every part of the new apprentice she could reach.

"Great StarClan!" Redstar hissed. "What do they think they're doing?"

As they watched, a gray tabby figure bounded into the center of the clearing. Boulderstrike let out an angry growl and knocked Wildkit away with one of his massive paws, sending her tumbling. The she-kit scrambled backwards, pressing herself into the ground as Boulderstrike towered over her with his teeth bared.

"I'd better sort this out," Redstar said urgently, leaping to his paws and dashing out of her den.

Dewfrost watched as Redstar swiftly broke up the fight. Wildkit was still crouched on the ground, green eyes huge as she stared up at both Boulderstrike and Redstar. Stoatpaw was still snarling at her from next to his mentor, while Boulderstrike was still glaring at Wildkit with loathing.

She sighed as her gaze returned to Wildkit. It looked like her temper had gotten her in trouble again.

As a soft breeze blew through the camp, Dewfrost suddenly lifted her head. Was it her, or had she just detected a hint of cat on the wind?

"_Beware those who cannot be trusted."_

The medicine cat went utterly stiff. The voice had whispered directly into her ear, brought by the wind that had blown through the hollow.

"What?" she blurted. But the presence was gone, blown away by the wind that had brought it there. Within a heartbeat, she was alone in her den once more, leaving her blinking and confused at the message she had been given.


	7. Nursery Blues

Wildkit lay curled up in the lonely nursery, slumped in her nest and gazing longingly outside at the camp. Her ginger tail twitched agitatedly; she longed to get up and run outside, explore like everyone else, but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed, after all.

It wasn't fair! Stoatpaw was allowed to get away with _everything! _He was allowed to taunt her whenever he wanted, sneer at her whenever she passed, and barely any cat did anything about it. And when she fought back, _she_ was punished!

The day of Stoatpaw's apprentice ceremony, she'd tried to ignore him—she really had! But when he'd told her that no half-Clan cat was fit to be a warrior…well, she had to prove him wrong. And she'd chosen to do so by sinking her little half-Clan claws into every part of him she could reach.

And the next thing she knew, Boulderstrike was trying to knock her halfway to ThunderClan, and Redstar had come and yelled at everyone, and Rainheart had swiftly taken her back into the nursery and away from the yelling voices.

Boulderstrike had wanted her apprenticeship delayed. But Redstar had her confined to the nursery for a half-moon instead instead. He'd said it was a bit more _lenient_ of a punishment…but right now, she had only been in the nursery for a little over a quarter moon and she was sick of it. She didn't want to sit here anymore. She wanted to get up, to run and jump and chase butterflies until she was so tired she couldn't move.

But no…she was stuck in the stupid nursery. Wildkit's head slumped onto her paws, green eyes flaring with anger and frustration.

The brambles rustled, and she leaped to her paws. Patchkit padded in, holding a frog in his mouth. "Hi, Wildkit," he mumbled.

Wildkit nearly sprang at him, leaping to her paws and leaping about the. "Patchkit!" she chirped. "Thank StarClan! I was beginning to think that I was going to die in here!" She tried to tackle him, but Patchkit took a step back. "Careful!" he teased. "You're going to squish the frog!"

Reluctantly, the dark ginger she-cat stopped bouncing and settled down in her nest, tail twitching impatiently as Patchkit sat down in Duskflower's old nest. Now that her own kits had been apprenticed, she had returned to her warrior duties. Patchkit had been left in the nursery, but, for some reason, he didn't seem to mind—and it helped that Lilythorn came in to visit him almost every day.

"You're bored, huh?" Patchkit asked as he set the frog down and started nibbling at it.

Wildkit shot him a look. "What gave it away?" she meowed.

Patchkit's whiskers twitched. "Well, you were leaping around like a moon-struck fox, for one," he teased.

Wildkit growled, leaning down to nibble at the frog. Her nose wrinkled disdainfully at its taste—frogs had always seemed a bit unappetizing to her.

Patchkit seemed to have noticed. "It is kind of gross," he admitted. "But it was one of the only things left on the fresh-kill pile, and Lilythorn gave it to me."

Wildkit gave the frog another glance. "I still think it's yucky," she said, prodding the slimy creature with a paw.

Patchkit gazed down at it, too. "Maybe it's because we're not ShadowClan," he mused.

The ginger kit looked up from tugging at a bit of frogskin. "What?" she asked quizzically.

The older kit shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe, because we're not full ShadowClan blood, we don't like frogs as much."

Wildkit tipped her head. "You know, Patchkit," she said. "You say the weirdest things sometimes."

Patchkit smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

For a few moments she struggled with the frog, tearing off small pieces. Then she gave up and sighed. "I'm bored," she moaned, flopping onto her side. "I've been stuck in this stupid nursery for ages!"

Patchkit's concerned face appeared above her own. "It must be horrible," he said.

"Easy for you to say," she replied. "You're allowed to leave whenever you want!"

The ginger-and-white tom blinked. "You shouldn't have attacked Stoatpaw, then."

Wildkit bared her teeth. "And let him call us freaks who don't deserve to be warriors?" She growled. "I don't think so."

Patchkit sat down next to her. Wildkit gave him a curious look. "Doesn't that bother you?" she asked him. "Not even half a moon ago you flinched at every little thing!"

Her friend shrugged helplessly. "It's not like we can control what they say about us," he said. "We might as well get used to it now."

Wildkit gawked at him. _Doesn't he want our Clanmates' respect?_ she thought incredulously. _Because we're never going to get it if we let them talk to us like that!_

After a few more moments of silence, Wildkit sighed. "I'm still _bored!"_ she sighed. "Why can't Redstar just let me leave the stupid nursery?"

Patchkit sat up, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Huh," he said. He suddenly leapt to his paws. "I'll be right back!" he meowed, darting out the nursery entrance.

Wildkit watched his ginger tail disappear out the entrance. She got to her paws and pushed her head through the thorns. Patchkit bounded across camp, ducking between a few cats, then slipped into the elders' den.

Wildkit sighed and flopped back onto her side. Waiting for something interesting to happen.

It wasn't until she heard a cat stepping through the brambles that she looked up to see a familiar, raggedy gray tom edging through the brambles. "Hello, there, Wildkit!" Stoneleap said, smiling at her.

Wildkit jumped up, eyes wide with surprise. "Hello, Stoneleap!" she meowed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Patchkit pranced in happily after Stoneleap. "You said you were bored," he said. "So I asked Stoneleap if he could come and tell you a story!"

Wildkit couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Thanks, Patchkit," she mewed. She rolled over onto her back. "I thought I would die of boredom in here!"

Stoneleap let out a rusty purr. "I bet," he said. "Kits aren't meant to be cooped up in a nursery." He settled himself down near the nest, tucking his paws beneath him. "Now," he asked Wildkit. "What kind of story do _you_ want to hear, Wildkit?"

The ginger she-kit thought about it for a few moments. Then her eyes lit up with delight. "Tell me about your first battle," she said.

The old cat didn't look surprised. He smiled. "My first battle, eh?" he said. "Now _that's_ a good story. You chose well, Wildkit."

Wildkit settled herself down, eyes gleaming as Stoneleap began.

"Many moons ago," Stoneleap began, "I was naught but a young apprentice." He chuckled slightly. "Must be hard to believe, eh?"

Patchkit giggled, but let Stoneleap continue. "Well, anyways, I was only a few moons into my training. My mentor's name was Jaytail—he was the deputy then. And every morning, he would take me out of camp to train.

"But…during this time, ShadowClan was at war. For the past two moons, a group of vicious rogues had been attacking the Clan; pressing the border every chance they got, raiding the camp, and attacking every patrol that went out. This group of rogues was led by a cat twice as ferocious as the rest of them—no cat knew his name, but it was said that in battle he fought with all the speed of LeopardClan, all the strength of LionClan, and all the darkness of TigerClan. He was the scourge of ShadowClan, and he took every chance to show us that.

"One day, Jaytail took me out to train as usual. This time, my mother went us to watch. But not long into the training session, it occurred to us that something was off. No birds sang in the trees. No prey scuttled in the undergrowth. And there was not a sound to be heard but the wind in the trees.

"That was when we saw them: shadows, moving quickly and silently through the trees. A whole army of cats was marching through the territory. And they were all headed straight for the camp."

"The rogues!" Wildkit hissed, digging her claws into the moss.

"That's right," Stoneleap said. "Before we could even do anything, they had already disappeared."

"What did you do?" Patchkit asked eagerly.

"Well, we couldn't let the mange-pelts just attack our camp!" Stoneleap said. "So Jaytail, my mother and I all pounded through the forest. By the time we had gotten back, the battle had already begun! The camp was filled with writhing shapes, and the sounds of battle screeches filled the air. I'll admit, it was a frightening sight for a young apprentice!"

Wildkit shivered. It was all too easy to picture her home just as Stoneleap described it: filled with the roars of ShadowClan warriors and invaders alike as they flung themselves at each other. It made chills run down her spine—yet, at the same time, a strange feeling of pride fluttered in her chest. _I bet they thought twice when they fought us! _she thought eagerly. _ShadowClan warriors are the bravest in the whole forest!_

"Jaytail and my mother ran off into the battle to help their Clanmates, leaving me at the camp entrance. I knew enough about battle techniques to be able to put them to use, so I leaped at this little ginger tom who was about my size. He wasn't too much of a problem." The gray elder smacked a stray bit of moss, sending it flying into the nursery wall. "A few good swats sent him on his way!

"I kept going through the battle, trying to be of as much help as I could. But it was then that I heard the yowl!" Stoneleap's eyes grew wide. "The cry of the leader himself!

"He was facing off against the dreaded leader of the rogues. But he looked as if he wasn't going to hold out much longer. And as I watched, the rogue struck with one deadly blow, and he crumpled to the ground!"

Patchkit let out a gasp of horror. Wildkit's eyes widened as well. "What?" she said with surprise. "He lost a life?"

"Yes," Stoneleap said seriously. "The rogue had struck him down and stolen one of his lives right under the Highbranch, and he was preparing to strike again. I couldn't just leave him there to die again. So…I attacked!"

"Wow!" Patchkit's eyes were wide with awe. "You attacked their leader?" The fluffy tom-kit waved his tail. "That was so brave!"

Wildkit nodded her agreement. "That is pretty brave," she said admiringly.

Stoneleap smiled gently. "I'm glad you think so, he said. "But on with the story.

"I leaped forward and pushed him away before he could do any more harm. Before I could even dodge, that cat whirled around in a heartbeat. I'd never been so terrified in my life to see the rogue leader towering over me." Stoneleap suddenly stopped, frowning. Then he leaned a bit closer. "Do you want to know the scariest part?" he asked them.

"What?" Wildkit asked eagerly. "What was it?"

Stoneleap waited, letting the anticipation build. "The most frightening part about him," he said, "was his eyes. Never have I seen a pair of eyes so cold, so dark, and so ready to destroy what was in his way."

Both Wildkit and Patchkit inched closer. "What happened next?" Patchkit asked.

"I thought I was done for," Stoneleap said. "The mighty rogue raised his claws, prepared to cut me down, and—"

A sudden yowl from outside cut the tom off. His paw was still held above his head, illustrating his story as he turned his head. "What was that?" he asked.

As he spoke, Wildkit squeezed past to peer outside into the camp. Lilythorn was leading the sunhigh patrol back in through the entrance, yellow eyes flashing dangerously as she stalked to the middle of camp. Lifting her chin, she announced, "RiverClan has been pressing the border!"

Gasps of shock and outrage spread through the clearing. Redstar pushed through the crowd. "What?" he snarled, anger flashing in his amber eyes. Boulderstrike padded to stand beside him.

"As we were marking the border, a RiverClan patrol arrived," the tortoiseshell recounted. "Their warriors made it clear that they had their eyes set on our territory."

The ShadowClanners hissed angrily at her testimony; Wildkit growled and sank her claws into the dirt. "Those arrogant fish-eaters won't get a scrap of _our_ territory!" she proclaimed.

Boulderstrike pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Well, let's push back!" he yowled. "We'll make sure they don't dare set their slimy paws on our land!"

Several warriors murmured their agreement, but Redstar lifted his tail for silence. "There will be no attack," he ordered, earning a few surprised looks. "We will wait for RiverClan to make their move first. Only then will we strike, and strike hard!"

He looked to Boulderstrike, who scowled but nodded. "I want extra patrols on the RiverClan border," Redstar continued. "We will ensure that they learn that they will not get away with anything while we have vigilant warriors!"

His Clan answered with a chorus of determined yowls, then broke up into groups to discuss the news. Wildkit retreated into the nursery to where Patchkit and Stoneleap remained. "Ha!" Wildkit scoffed. "Those dumb RiverClanners don't know who they're messing with!"

Patchkit looked thoughtful. "Who knows?" he said, half to himself. "Maybe RiverClan's been having trouble, too."

Wildkit stared at the ginger-and-white kit as if he had suggested she sprout wings and fly to the moon. "Are you mouse-brained?" she exclaimed. "They're trying to take _our territory!_" She shook her head. "Honestly, Patchkit! Sometimes I wonder if you have bees in your brain!"

"Now, Wildkit," Stoneleap said, his tone growing more stern. "You be nice to him."

Wildkit turned around to snap a reply, but then she saw the look on Patchkit's face. The tom-kit's head was lowered, and his brown gaze was fixed on his paws as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Guilt washed over Wildkit. "I'm sorry," she told him, sitting down next to him and flicking his ear with her tail. "I shouldn't have said that."

Patchkit looked hesitantly up at her, and she was afraid he wouldn't forgive her. But then he smiled again. "S'okay," he said. "I guess that was kind of dumb."

_Kind of?_ she thought. But this time she clamped her jaw shut, refusing to speak her mind and upset him again.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "When we get big, we'll have RiverClan shaking in their flea-bitten pelts!"


	8. An Apprentice at Last!

_Wildkit could barely see anything. Thick, black clouds of mist obscured her vision on all sides, leaving her blind just past the end of her whiskers. But out in the darkness, she could just make out shapes drifting through the fog. Vaguely catlike, they floated about aimlessly, changing direction at random and bumping into one another. One turned toward her, and she shivered at the sight of the pair of glowing eyes that gazed blankly at her._

_But all around her, the sound of whispering, curious voices filled her ears. Some seemed as if they were speaking directly into her ear; other voices seemed as if they were traveling a long way to reach her. All of them sounded as if they were trying to speak to her, but there were so many of them she could barely discern one from the other. The ginger kit pressed herself to the ground, ears flat against her head as she tried to block out the racket. "Be quiet!" she shrieked._

_All at once, an eerie hush fell over everything. Wildkit stood up, fur on end; now that there was no sound at all, the darkness was even more frightening. Her ears swiveled back and forth as she searched the empty air for any trace of sound, anything to make it less terrifying._

"…_Wildkit…"_

_She went utterly stiff at the sound of her name, her head whipping around to face the direction it had come from. At first she couldn't hear anything—but when she strained her ears, she could just pick up the sound of two muttered voices._

_Wildkit instantly took off in the direction of the sound. She ran blindly through the fog, trying to find its source._

_She was about to give up looking when the darkness around her dissipated. Two cats were sitting before her—but they, too, were covered by the shadows. Their forms seemed to shift and change before her eyes like clouds. Wildkit crept closer, trying to get a better look. But though the voices had seemed clear before, they now seemed garbled and distorted, as if she was hearing them from underwater. She could only catch a few words as she strained her ears to make out what they were saying._

_One of the shapes seemed bigger than the other, despite its changing form. She could see its mouth moving, but couldn't catch many words. "True…what…young…Wildkit—"_

_There it was, her name again. Wildkit crept closer, trying to get a look at the two cat-shapes. She couldn't make out any of their features; their fur color, their eyes…she couldn't see any of it. Nothing that reminded her of any cat they knew. So how was it they knew her name?_

_She turned her attention to the other blurry figure as it began to speak in a tom's voice. "Soon…ceremony…ask…" The cat's mouth stopped moving. Wildkit watched as the shape stood. The voice started speaking again—but this time, it almost seemed clearer. She could make out more of his speech…and there was something vaguely familiar about his voice. "She…young, but…you'll see…stronger."_

What are they talking about?_ she thought anxiously. _None of it makes any sense!

_Wildkit strained her ears to pick up more, but pain suddenly pricked her side. The whispers, which had kept quiet, began again in earnest. Their hushed voices drowned out the cats' words. Wildkit struggled against the soft chatter to hear the rest of their conversation, but something was tugging her away from this strange, shadowy place. She fought to keep herself anchored, but her surroundings were slowly beginning to fade around her._

_As everything descended into blackness, a voice suddenly broke through the chaos: a voice that was nothing like the eerie whispers or the garbled speech of the cat-shapes._

"_Go back, little Wildkit," the gentle voice whispered. "Your future awaits."_

"Wildkit!"

Her eyes snapped open; she sat bolt upright in her nest, raking the nursery with her gaze. A whisker-length away, the cat who had woken her jumped backwards in surprise. Wildkit opened her mouth to hiss at them, but stopped herself just in time. "Morning, Patchpaw," she greeted.

The ginger-and-white tom had grown a lot in two moons. His fur was still thick and soft, but it didn't have the same kit-like quality it had once had. And now, hard muscles were beginning to form beneath his pelt, making him look less like a kittypet kit and more like a sturdy ShadowClan apprentice. But he still had the same cheerful gleam in his brown eyes that he'd always had.

"Good morning, Wildkit," he replied. "Excited about today?"

Wildkit blinked blearily at him. Part of her mind still seemed buried in the shadowy realm of her dream – she could almost swear she still heard the whispering voices. "What?" she asked him.

Patchpaw blinked at her. "Don't you remember what Rainheart told you yesterday?"

At that moment, Wildkit's mother padded swiftly back into the nursery, her blue-gray fur well-groomed and a light of joy in her yellow eyes. "Come on, Wildkit!" she said, scooping the dark ginger kit up. "You need to get clean for your ceremony!"

Wildkit let out a meow of protest as her mother's tongue began rasping through her tangled fur. But as it slowly dawned on her, she went still.

Her ceremony. Her _apprentice_ ceremony.

"I'm going to be an apprentice!" she yowled excitedly, nearly leaping out of Rainheart's grip before her mother reeled her back over to finish her grooming.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Wildkit glanced at Patchpaw, then at her mother. Rainheart smiled and nudged her towards the nursery entrance. Wildkit took a deep breath, then stepped outside.

The cats of ShadowClan were slowly beginning to gather beneath the great hazel tree, murmuring quietly among themselves. Even Stoneleap and Firewhisker hobbled out of the elders' den to watch.

"oday," Redstar announced. "We show the forest that ShadowClan remains strong by adding a strong new apprentice to our ranks!" He glanced down at Wildkit. "Wildkit!" he boomed. "Step forward!"

Wildkit padded proudly across the camp, her head held high. As her gaze traveled across her gathered Clanmates, her pride wavered when she saw that most of them didn't seem to be sharing in her pride. Some of them were even glaring at her openly – Boulderstrike and Stoatpaw in particular. Anger began flaring in her chest, but then Whitewhisker caught her eye. He gave her a tiny nod. Beside him, Smallpetal gave her the tiniest of smiles. And then there was Patchpaw himself, who was grinning broadly as she moved towards the Highbranch. Slowly, the resentment died away. _Good to know that at least some of my Clanmates are happy for me,_ she thought.

She took a seat under the Highbranch, glancing up at Redstar. The russet leader looked proud, which made her feel better – but Redstar had a strange look in his eye. She couldn't figure out why.

"Today, you have reached your sixth moon. From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Wildpaw!"

Wildpaw shivered with delight at the sound of her new name. _Wildpaw!_ she thought with a thrill.

Redstar's gaze raked the clearing, and Wildpaw felt a flutter of anxiousness. _Who did he choose as my mentor?_ she thought nervously. _Please don't let it be someone who hates me…_

But when she saw the cat who had stepped forward, her gaze lit up with delight. "Lilythorn," Redstar said as the tortoiseshell stepped forward. "You received great training from Hailstorm. Though you struggled to prove yourself at first, you have shown us time and time again that you have the spirit of a loyal ShadowClan warrior. This is why I have chosen you to be young Wildpaw's mentor. Pass down all you know to her."

Wildpaw was delighted to have the grizzled she-cat as her mentor, an she bounded forward to touch noses with her. But something about what Redstar had said threw her off: why had he said that Lilythorn struggled to prove herself? She didn't see anyone making fun of her or being mean to her. She was one of the senior warriors! Everyone respected her!

Lilythorn seemed to notice. A gleam appeared in her yellow eyes. "Later," she whispered, before touching her nose to Wildpaw's and stepping back. Surveying the crowd with a brief look, she raised her head. "Wildpaw!" she cheered. "Wildpaw!"

"Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" Patchpaw added his voice to the air, smiling even more broadly. He was closely followed by Whitewhisker, Smallpetal, and Daisypaw. Slowly, most of the Clan joined in, cheering her name. Wildpaw swelled with pride, standing up on the tips of her toes as she drank in the sound of all her Clanmates voices.

As she listened, she thought she could hear _other_ voices chiming in. _Whispering_ voices. She looked up and glanced around, but she couldn't see anything.

But then her gaze settled on a figure who sat at the back of the crowd. His dull silver fur seemed groomed to perfection, his pale eyes were glinting slightly – and the scarring that marred one half of his face practically shone in the sunlight. A small smile curved across his muzzle as the cat who had called himself Silentstrike dipped his head once to her. Then he dissolved into thin air.

Before she could process what she had seen, Patchpaw bounced up to her. "Congratulations, Wildpaw!" he beamed, nudging her shoulder. "You're so lucky! You got Lilythorn as a mentor!"

Wildpaw couldn't stop a twinge of jealousy as she thought of who Patchpaw was being mentored by. "Yeah," she said. "But you got _Redstar."_ The ShadowClan leader had caused quite a stir when he'd taken the young former kittypet under his tutelage. But Redstar had insisted that he mentor Patchpaw, whatever his reasons were.

Patchpaw simply shrugged. "Yeah, but you got Lilythorn! She's a great warrior…and she's really nice!"

Wildpaw blinked at the patched tom in shock. "Lilythorn, nice?" she repeated. The older she-cat was well-known for her sharp tongue. She could often be seen lecturing other warriors about what they were doing wrong – and when she started on someone, she made Firewhisker look tame. Sure, she'd been nice to Wildpaw before – but the ideas of nice and Lilythorn just didn't go well together.

"I know she might seem a little gruff," Patchpaw continued. "But she's actually really nice, too!"

Wildpaw's mind suddenly jumped back to what Redstar had said. "That reminds me," she said. "Why did Redstar say that Lilythorn kept having to prove herself?"

Patchpaw smiled as if she was joking. "Well, that's obvious!" he said. He watched her expectantly.

"Actually," Wildpaw said, "it's not."

The apprentice looked surprised. "Really?" he said hesitantly. "Didn't Lilythorn ever tell you that she was born a kittypet?"

Wildpaw's eyes flew wide. "What?" she said. "Lilythorn was born a _kittypet_?"

Patchpaw nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It's hard to believe, right?"

As much as "Lilythorn" and "nice" didn't go together, "Lilythorn" and "kittypet" seemed even less fitting. "But she's so…" Wildpaw shook her head. "She doesn't seem like a kittypet at all!" she said. "I never would have guessed that she isn't Clanborn!"

Patchpaw nodded. "That's why I like her," he said. "It just goes to show that someday, they might respect us, too."

Somehow, Wildpaw didn't see that happening. But she shrugged. "If you say so," she said. But then she smiled. "At least we'll be in the same den again. That'll be nice." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "It was so boring in the nursery with just me in there!"

"It'll be nice for you, maybe," sneered a familiar voice from behind them. The two of them turned around to see Stoatpaw padding over with his lip curled. "But not for the rest of us! I certainly don't want to have the two of you stinking up my den!"

Wildpaw let out a ferocious growl and unsheathed her claws, but as she took a step forward Patchpaw's tail blocked her way. The tom was staring at Stoatpaw through narrowed eyes, as if he were bored. "Then you don't have to sleep in the apprentice den," he replied easily. "Go find yourself another place to sleep."

Stoatpaw's amber gaze settled on the bristling Wildpaw. A glint appeared appeared in his eye as he turned back to Patchpaw. "But I guess that's good for you," he said casually. "You'll feel more at home with some of your own kittypet stench around!"

That did it. No one insulted her or her friend while she was around! But as he prepared to spring at the tabby apprentice, another voice spoke from behind her.

"Don't you have better things to do than bother my apprentice?" Lilythorn said as she stepped up to stand beside Wildpaw. The tortoiseshell was frowning sternly at Stoatpaw, who instinctively took a few steps back. "I—"

"Well?" Lilythorn prompted, taking a small step forward. "Do you?"

Stoatpaw met her gaze defiantly for a few heartbeats. Then he lowered his head, still fuming, and nodded.

"Good," Lilythorn said curtly. "Then I suggest you go _do_ those things and stop wasting your time picking on the other apprentices. Understand?"

Stoatpaw nodded once, though his eyes were blazing. Before he could turn away, Boulderstrike had made his way over. "Is there a problem?" he asked calmly, though there was an edge to his voice.

Lilythorn scrutinized him, not bothering to hide her disdain. "Yes," she said. "Your apprentice has been making trouble instead of doing what he's supposed to be doing."

Boulderstrike's eyes narrowed a tiny fraction. "Really?" he said. "Well, I was just about to take him out for battle training. So he won't be bothering your apprentice, either." His gaze slid to Wildpaw. He didn't bother to hide his dislike either. Wildpaw lifted her chin proudly, daring him to say anything more while Lilythorn was around.

"Good!" Lilythorn said. "Maybe you can teach him some manners while you're at it!"

The dark gray deputy's lip curled slightly. "Maybe," he said coolly. He flicked his tail. "Come on, Stoatpaw." He turned and prowled towards the camp entrance. Stoatpaw shot them all a final scathing look before following him.

Lilythorn snorted. "Somehow I doubt he's going to learn any manners," she said.

Both Patchpaw and Wildpaw snickered. Lilythorn shot them a slightly-disapproving look. "Come on, you two," she meowed. "Wildpaw needs to get her tour of the territory." She jerked her head towards the camp entrance. "Come on, Wildpaw. Patchpaw." Without waiting for an answer, she padded off.

Patchpaw bounded after her. But something moving along the camp wall caught Wildpaw's eye – the outline of a cat, prowling slowly along the edge of the gorse. As she watched, it paused as if it knew she was looking at it. She thought she caught a glimpse of blue eyes. It flicked its tail and jerked its head, beckoning her towards the thorn tunnel. Then it was gone.

"Wildpaw!" Lilythorn's voice broke her out of her trance. Her mentor was sitting by the camp entrance, looking impatient. "Come on! No time for dilly-dallying!"

The dark ginger she-cat took one last glimpse at the spot where she'd seen the cat. And for the third time since she'd woken up that morning, she thought she could hear the hint of a whisper on the wind. But then she shook it away, following Lilythorn out into the forest.


	9. An Offer Is Made

**A/N: Lots of things happening in this chapter! Also, see the bottom of the chapter for a special announcement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Also, some of the cats in this chapter belong to other owners who submitted them a while ago. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Wildpaw lifted her head, inhaling the scents of the pine forest around her. The air was filled with the sights, the sounds, and the smells of early greenleaf – and Wildpaw thought it was wonderful. She closed her eyes, letting it all soak in: the scents of the pine trees above her head, the rustlings of prey across the pine needles, and the feeling of the damp earth beneath her paws. It wasn't as if they had anywhere urgent to be—she felt like she could just stand there forever.

"All right, enough waiting around." A tail flicked across the back of her head. She turned around to see Lilythorn facing her with a small frown. Wildpaw flattened her ears, but there was a glimmer in her yellow eyes. She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it looks pretty. But there's more to see than this."

Patchpaw followed them. "Yeah," he said. "There's lots more of ShadowClan's territory to see!"

As they walked along, Lilythorn turned back to Wildpaw with a gleam in her eye. "You know, Wildpaw," she said. "I'm surprised that you haven't tried to sneak out of camp more than you already have."

The fur on Wildpaw's scruff began to rise. She couldn't possibly know about the time she'd snuck out of camp following Silentstrike, could they?

Patchpaw shot her a surprised look. "You've been out of camp?" he asked incredulously.

Lilythorn let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Yes, she has," she purred. "She snuck out in the middle of a blizzard, no less." The tortoiseshell fixed Wildpaw with one yellow eye. "Nearly got herself killed." Her expression suddenly became more thoughtful. "As a matter of fact," she added, "it was the day we found you."

The ginger tom's eyes widened. "Really?" he said, ears perking up.

Lilythorn smiled. "Yes, that's right, kit." She nudged Patchpaw's shoulder affectionately. "Now come on, you two. There's lots more of the territory to see!"

As they padded along through the pine forest, Patchpaw loped up and fell into step besides Wildpaw. "Hey, Wildpaw," he muttered, casting a glance towards Lilythorn. "_Did_ you ever sneak out of camp? After that one time, I mean?"

Wildpaw bristled slightly. What was he asking for? "No," she responded defensively. But a moment later, guilt prickled at her pelt as if ants were crawling through it. "Well," she mumbled, "yeah, once."

Patchpaw didn't look surprised. "I thought so," he said. The ginger-and-white tom smiled. "You couldn't stand being cooped up in camp."

Wildpaw snickered slightly. She glanced around the trees again. The trees here were much more leafy than the pine trees she knew. Before she knew it, a thick, musky smell hit her full in the face. "Yuck!" she meowed, rubbing her nose with one paw. "What's that smell?"

"That, kit, is the scent of ThunderClan," Lilythorn explained, her own nose wrinkling slightly. "Smells like they just renewed their scent markers. They might smell awful, but most of them are a bunch of noble soft-hearts."

_Noble soft-hearts. Got it._ Wildpaw smirked across the border. She turned to Patchpaw, but he looked thoughtful. "But ThunderClan cats aren't all bad, right?" he said, lifting his head to look at Lilythorn.

Lilythorn nodded slowly. "No," she said. "Some of them aren't too bad. You've heard the stories of Firestar – they say he was decent enough, if not overly soft." She snorted. "But he was a good enough leader, despite the fact he was a kittypet." From the tone of her voice, Lilythorn seemed rather pleased at that fact.

Soon, Lilythorn led them out of the trees and into a small clearing. It wasn't all that impressive – just a small stretch of grass. "See this?" Lilythorn said, flicking her tail towards it. "ShadowClan and ThunderClan used to fight over this bit of land." She puffed out her chest proudly. "But we've won it fair and square. We call it the Russet Clearing."

"Russet Clearing?" Wildpaw glanced back at the grass. There wasn't anything red about the grass.

"Some say it's called that because of all the battles that were fought here," Lilythorn said. "Others say it's named after a warrior who died here a long time ago."

Wildpaw glanced quizzically at Lilythorn. She imagined what it would be like to look down from StarClan onto a whole bit of territory that was named after you. She quickly decided that she liked the feeling.

She was just about to turn back when something else caught her eye. A hint of movement across the grass: the faintest shadow of silver pelt and blue eyes.

They were being followed.

Wildpaw stared at the ghostly shape in the air. Its pale blue eyes blinked once. Then it jerked its head away from the clearing and loped away into the trees.

He wanted her to follow her again. Cautious, Wildpaw made to follow, but a yowl stopped her. "Wildpaw, what are you doing?" Lilythorn was standing behind her, eyes narrowed. She shrank down a bit beneath the formidable she-cat's gaze.

"Nothing," she said. "I saw something."

"A ThunderClan warrior?" Patchpaw came up beside the tortoiseshell, brown eyes curious.

"No," Lilythorn said. "There's no fresh scents on the air. Unless they're hiding it..." She narrowed her eyes, glancing over the border. Then she shook out her pelt. "Come on, then," she said. "There's still a bit more to cover." Her eyes gleamed. "Then I'm going to teach you some battle moves."

Wildpaw's face lit up with delight. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Lilythorn smiled back at her. "I promise. Now come on. We still have more of the territory to see."

Lilythorn flicked her tail and padded away through the clearing, leading them more to the north. Patchpaw padded up besides her. "Told you she was nice," he said, nudging her gently with his shoulder.

Wildpaw rolled her eyes good-naturedly and nudged him back. Before she could reply, Lilythorn stopped. "All right, both of you be very quiet," she whispered, glancing back at them. Her yellow eyes were flashing apprehensively. "Follow me." The grizzled tortoiseshell dropped into a crouch. Wildpaw mimicked her, thoughts buzzing curiously. What was making her so uneasy? Or were they hunting?

Lilythorn began to creep slowly forward, her belly just brushing the litter of pine needles on the ground. The ginger she-cat slid clumsily after her. It was harder to walk quietly like this; her legs were starting to ache. She started to stand up and stretch, but Patchpaw's head suddenly snapped over with a soft hiss. "Stay down," he whispered. His gaze was wary as well. Wildpaw shot him a curious look, but Patchpaw twitched his ears. "Listen," he mouthed.

Wildpaw nodded, then strained her ears. At first, she didn't hear anything. But then, as she kept moving closer, she began to hear a horrible din of sound: mostly a loud yowling, but there were other, strange noises as well. None of them sounded anything like any sounds a cat would make.

Suddenly Lilythorn stopped again, raising her tail sharply. Wildpaw stumbled to a halt. "What?" she asked. The yowls were louder now; she flattened her ears against her head.

"Shh," Lilythorn hissed. Pointing over the bushes with her tail, she motioned Wildpaw to step closer. "Look," she said.

The dark she-cat shot her mentor a strange look. But she crept forward, peering over the thin undergrowth to look at what she wanted her to see. Her eyes widened in shock.

The clearing was dotted with strange-looking, small nests that seemed to flap in the breeze like the wings of a bird. And frolicking about in the clearing before them were huge creatures that seemed to be as tall as the trees. They walked on two long hindpaws, and they had no fur on themselves except for on their heads. The rest of their bodies were covered by brightly-colored things that Wildpaw thought were some kind of pelts. But a closer look revealed that they weren't pelts at all, but some kind of removable covering.

"Twolegs," Lilythorn said.

Wildpaw gave her a surprised look. _"Those_ are Twolegs?" she said incredulously.

Lilythorn nodded. "This," she said quietly, sweeping her tail towards the clearing, "is called the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Can you guess why?"

Wildpaw turned her green gaze to the clearing again. The Twolegs seemed to be enjoying the warm weather. "Because they come in greenleaf?" she offered hesitantly.

"Good," Lilythorn praised. "Twolegs seem to be like us that way; they don't like the cold." She snorted, then flicked her tail towards the group of strange dens. "They set those dens up there in the clearing and sleep in them."

"They're weird-looking," Wildpaw said, wrinkling her nose.

"And they don't look very comfortable," Patchpaw added.

"I'm sure they're not," Lilythorn said disdainfully. "But they scare away the prey, and if you're not watchful, they'll take you away and turn you into a kittypet."

Wildpaw shuddered fearfully at the thought of being stolen away from the forest. She watched a group of the smaller Twolegs, the kits, running around with some sort of object in their large paws.

A scent suddenly wafted over the three cats. Wildpaw lifted her head in surprise. It smelled deliciously of fresh-kill – but at the same time, it carried the scent of Twolegs. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

Lilythorn's whiskers twitched in amusement. "One of the few good things about Twolegs," she explained. "Sometimes, they make up for scaring off all the good prey by leaving behind some kind of food." The tortoiseshell flicked her ear. "I'll tell you now, there's nothing that beats the taste of fresh-caught forest prey. But if there's nothing else around, the food they leave behind fills bellies."

She turned. "All right," she said. "Just one more thing to see for today, then we'll move on to training."

Wildpaw followed Lilythorn back the way they had come, stretching out her legs and wincing. If she'd had to crouch there any longer, she was sure she would have frozen that way.

She scrambled over a thick tree root after Lilythorn who was moving farther and farther away with each stride. As the ginger she-cat stumbled again, Patchpaw turned with surprise. He padded back to help her to her paws. "Careful," he said, amusement glimmering in his gaze. "I tripped over that one on my first time out." He reached out to help her up, but Wildpaw clambered quickly to her paws. "I'm fine," she said quickly, twisting around to lick her shoulder to hide her embarrassment. She didn't need to be treated like a kit.

Patchpaw blinked in surprise at her tone, but nodded and beckoned for her to follow them. They caught up to Lilythorn as they reached a stretch of ground made by odd-smelling black stone. Close nearby, a strange wooden thing – a Twoleg thing – stretched partway out into the waters of the lake. Then it stopped. Lilythorn stepped fearlessly onto the stretch of rock, padding across it with her tail held high. Wildpaw The ground felt hot and sticky beneath her paws.

On the other side of the black stone, the pine trees were starting to dwindle off, and the ground was marshy and wet underpaw. Wildpaw picked up her paws and shook the water off disgustedly, but it was no use. The moment she put them down again, they squelched back into the mud. Here, the air was filled with the pungent scent of other cats, mixed with the smell of fish.

"Is this RiverClan?" Wildpaw asked.

Lilythorn nodded once. Her face was oddly taut. "Yeah," she said. "This is the fish-eaters' territory."

"They smell worse than ThunderClan!" Wildpaw exclaimed, trying to hold her breath. The stink of fish in the air was overpowering.

"They're not as flea-brained or soft-hearted as ThunderClan are, though," Lilythorn said. "RiverClan cats might be fat and lazy, but also they're clever as foxes. You can never trust a RiverClanner."

"Is that so, Lilythorn?"

A patrol of cats stepped into the open. Wildpaw's pelt stood on end, and Lilythorn stepped out in front of her with a low growl. The tom who had spoken was a thick-set, mottled brown tom with cool amber eyes, and he took another step forward. "What are you doing so close to RiverClan territory?" he rumbled threateningly.

"What does it _look_ like, Toadclaw?" she replied sharply. "I'm showing my apprentice around the territory."

"And insulting our Clan as well, I see," snarled a ginger-and-white tom who stood behind them.

Lilythorn's tail lashed. "And what are you doing so close to _our_ border, Rushblaze?" she asked. "Plotting your next move against ShadowClan?"

"We _were_ giving these apprentices a hunting lesson," Toadclaw responded coldly. The big tom flicked his tail towards the three other cats standing by them. The biggest, a light brown tabby she-cat, gazed at them curiously. Just beside her stood a bristling tabby-and-white tom, standing in a similar defensive position to Wildpaw's own aggressive stance. Crouching behind the two of them was a tiny sand-colored she-cat, mottled with the odd blue-and-white patches. Her green eyes were wide with shock as she looked over both bristling groups of cats.

Wait…there were _four_ cats there. Standing beside the small apprentice was a tiny kit who couldn't have been more than two moons old. His eyes still held the strange blue color of young kits, and it looked just as surprised and wary as the bigger cat next to it. But there was a spark of curiosity glowing in the young tom's gaze as he stared at the ShadowClan patrol.

_Are RiverClan cats so stupid that they can't even see him?_ she thought scornfully. _He's standing right there!_

_But no one saw Silentstrike, either,_ she thought with a pang of shock. She glanced at the kit again. He was tipping his head to the side with an expression of confusion, a crease appearing in his tiny brow. Could it be that the little kit was dead? She shivered as a chill raced down her spine.

A tail suddenly brushed her side and she jumped as her concentration was broken. She turned to see Patchpaw, looking thoughtfully across the border with a small frown. "Is it me," he mumbled to her, "or does that apprentice look really small?" He gestured to the younger apprentice—the sand-colored one that the kit was standing next to. As Wildpaw looked, she noticed that the she-cat _did_ look awfully small. She herself was small, and this was her first day as an apprentice…

"Why is she so small?" she blurted.

Every eye turned to her at once. Lilythorn looked surprised and angry, but on the other side of the border the RiverClan cats stiffened with suppressed fury. Wildpaw instinctively dropped closer to the ground when the one called Toadclaw turned his fiery amber gaze on her. "Show some respect, kit!" he growled, baring his teeth.

Lilythorn stepped protectively in front of her. "Don't you speak to _my_ apprentice that way," she hissed. But then her gaze settled on the young cat, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Though she does look awfully small," she said. She twitched her tail towards the cat, who widened her eyes and crouched closer to the ground. "How old is she?" she challenged, raising her gaze to the RiverClan cats.

Toadclaw seemed to stiffen. "Beachpaw is six moons old," he spat. "She's very small for her age."

Lilythorn narrowed her eyes further. After a few moments of tense silence, she blinked. "If that's what you say," she said quietly, leaving her doubt clear in her voice as she stared down the other warrior.

With a last contemptuous glance at the RiverClanners, Lilythorn jerked her head. "Come on, you two," she said coolly. "I'm sure they're expecting us back at camp. Redstar will be waiting for us." Glancing over her shoulder, she shepherded the two younger cats back in the direction of their home.

Wildpaw glanced back at the RiverClan warriors. Toadclaw, still glaring, flicked his tail and turned away, the others following. The last thing she saw of the cats from the other Clan was the small, scared apprentice and the strange little kit that followed her.

* * *

The moment they were out of sight under the cover of the pines, Lilythorn turned to stare seriously back towards RiverClan territory. "If that apprentice was six moons old, I'll eat my tail," she muttered. "Redstar will want to hear about this."

Wildpaw began to follow the she-cat back towards came. As she walked, she winced; her legs were aching from all the walking she had done. She could feel a yawn building in her chest, and try as she might, she couldn't stop her jaws from stretching wide.

Lilythorn turned to look at her in surprise. "Wildpaw, you look exhausted," she said. Her frown deepened slightly. "I think we should wait on the training for today."

The dark ginger apprentice's eyes stretched wide. "I'm not tired!" she protested. "I'm fine! I want to go train! You pro –" Before she could finish her sentence, her jaws opened in another large yawn. "You promised we could go train after I saw the territory!" she said.

"Wildpaw," Lilythorn said, concern knitting her brow. "I think it's best you get some rest. I'll take you out for training tomorrow."

Wildpaw's tail drooped dejectedly. "But you promised," she repeated mournfully.

A look of sympathy briefly crossed Lilythorn's face. "I know I did," she said in a voice unusually gentle for the gruff she-cat. "And I promise you now that I'll show you some battle moves tomorrow, when you're all rested up and you have your full energy. How does that sound?"

Wildpaw frowned again, but she nodded slowly. Lilythorn flicked her ear with her tail. "Cheer up, kit," she said with a small smile. "Let's head back to camp."

As they walked along, Wildpaw was suddenly aware that there were voices in the air once more: the same soft, barely audible whispers she'd heard before. And they were growing louder. She glanced around confusedly, trying to find its source. Instead, her gaze settled on something else. Something far more interesting. Because sitting in plain view on the path back to camp was Silentstrike.

The spectral silver tom was seated on the forest floor with his white paws tucked beneath him, his pale gaze trained on her as she grew closer. His tail was sweeping back and forth across the forest floor as if he were impatient, though not a single pine needle was disturbed. As they passed, he pointedly met her gaze. Then he padded off.

Wildpaw paused in her step, staring after him. "Lilythorn," she said suddenly. "I have to make dirt."

The tortoiseshell hesitated, glancing back and looking her up and down. "Can it wait?" she asked.

Wildpaw shook her head. She tried to look convincing.

Lilythorn sighed quietly, then nodded. "Be quick," she said.

Wildpaw nodded her thanks, then trotted off into the forest to after Silentstrike.

She found the ghost cat waiting in the next clearing with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws, sitting in the shadow of a large pine tree.

"I'm going to guess you want something?" she asked suspiciously. "You've been following me all day."

The tom smiled. Wildpaw shivered as the savage scarring on his face stretched. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice," he said, dipping his head.

The apprentice watched him through narrowed green eyes. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Silentstrike paused. He shook his head slowly. "Actually," he said slowly, "there's a bit more to it than that.

"I suppose you could say I've taken a sort of…interest in you," he continued. His whiskers twitched with mild amusement. "It's not every moon you find a cat who can actually see us, after all. And such cats are open to a far bigger reservoir of knowledge."

Wildpaw tilted her head, eyes narrowed. She had a funny feeling about where he was going with this. "What are you saying?" she asked apprehensively.

The tom blinked again. "What I'm saying," he said, "is that I'm offering you a deal." He turned his head, his visible eye half-lidded. "How would you like it if I offered to train you?"

Wildpaw' eyes widened in surprise. "Train me?" she repeated incredulously. "But I already have a mentor."

Silentstrike dipped his head once. "Yes," he said. "Lilythorn can teach you how to do some things. But there are things she _can't _teach you as well."

Wildpaw went quiet. The offer was tempting. Very tempting.

"I can teach you how to gain respect," Silentstrike said softly.

Wildpaw shivered. _Respect…_

But there was still a nagging little voice in the back of her mind. Something that was telling her that something was off. Stoneleap's story, the story of the Great Battle, leapt back into her mind. The only reason the cats of evil had gotten as far as they had was because they had whispered false promises into the ears of the outcasts, warping their minds until they had turned on their very Clanmates.

But before she could speak, Silentstrike opened his mouth. "There are more honest ways of gaining your Clan's respect than you think," he meowed. "I can show you how."

She shut her mouth again, her gaze moving to her paws as her thoughts flew about in her head like trapped birds. And all the while, she could feel Silentstrike's pale gaze boring into her like a hawk.

Respect…

"What do you say?" Silentstrike's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you accept my offer?"

The ginger she-cat didn't respond for a few moments. Then she lifted her head.

"I want to think about it," she said at last. "Give me some more time."

The dull silver tom seemed as if he wished to say more, then nodded once. "Of course," he said. "Take as much time as you wish to think." He stood up. "When you decide…all you need to do is call my name." Then, without another word, he was gone.

Wildpaw blinked at the empty air before her where the tom had been sitting. Then she turned and rushed off in the direction she had come.

Lilythorn had been right—Wildpaw was absolutely exhausted as she stumbled back into camp behind Lilythorn and Patchpaw. The ginger-and-white tom twisted his head around to make sure she was all right before padding off to the apprentices' den. Wildpaw followed him without so much as glancing at the fresh-kill pile. Inside the den, Daisypaw and Pinepaw were already settled into their nests. Both cats gave her a small nod of greeting as she trudged past them. There was an empty nest right beside one that smelled of Patchpaw. She collapsed into it without another thought.

Wildpaw stared out the den entrance, her thoughts whirling around in her mind. So much had happened that day. It was nearly impossible to think at all.

_Respect…_

As her eyes began to drift closed, she became vaguely aware of another sound: the sound of gentle whispering, softer than a flowing river, lulling her into sleep.

And as the world faded gently into the blackness, the quiet murmuring of the voices in her ears faded with it.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written :3****Okay, so…special announcement time! I'm working on a trailer for Voices in the Shadows! But, I need three to four male voices I need. So if there are any of you guys out there who want to help out, shoot me a PM!****Until next time, Wildheart out!**


	10. Wildpaw's Decision

_She was back in the void._

_All around her, blackness swirled. Beneath her, it felt as if her paws stood on water; the ground shifted constantly, making her feel dizzy.  
_

_But all around her, she could hear voices. Quiet, uncertain whispers, as if the darkness was unsure of itself and was making sure it was still there, still existed. Wildpaw's ears twitched this way and that as she tried to make some sense of her surroundings. She blinked, glancing wildly around and spinning in a circle in a futile attempt to see past the end of her nose._

What is this place? _she thought fearfully. _Where am I?

_Suddenly, the black mist seemed to part slightly. All around her in the dark, dozens upon dozens of hollow eyes shone, gazing straight at her. Wildpaw's fur rose as she picked out more feline shapes in the gloom. More whispering filled the air—but it was not malicious or cruel. These voices sounded…curious. And the many eyes that surrounded her held only inquisitiveness—no sign of ill intent._

Wildpaw, _the voices murmured thoughtfully, as if tasting the word._ Wildpaw. Wildpaw.

_The young she-cat's ears swiveled nervously. "Who are you?" she challenged boldly, determined not to show her fear. "What do you want?"_

_But they simply continued to mumble her name over and over, and the smoky shapes shifted together._ Wildpaw. Wildpaw. Wildpaw.

_Wildpaw took several steps backwards, ears flat against her skull in anxiety. But there seemed to be more behind her as well. Whirling about, she stared out into the darkness around her, unable to block out the many voices and unable to contain her fear for much longer._

Wildpaw. Wildpaw. Wildpaw. Wildpaw—

* * *

"Wildpaw!"

The apprentice nearly leapt out of her fur, spinning to gaze wide-eyed into Lilythorn's stern yellow gaze. The grizzled tortoiseshell narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. "Will you at least act like you're going to pay attention?" she asked.

Wildpaw let out a quiet sigh. The memory of the previous night's dreams still unnerved her. She shook her head. She had to get a better handle on herself. So she fluffed out her pelt, returning her attention to her mentor's lesson.

Lilythorn nodded once. "Right," she said, standing up again. "As I was saying, we'll be reviewing the usage of tail signals when on patrol."

Wildpaw couldn't hold back a scoff. "Tail signals?" she repeated skeptically.

Lilythorn fixed her with a mild glare. "Yes, tail signals," she said. "If you're ever going to be out on patrol with your Clanmates—if there's some kind of threat, or your patrol leader is giving you instructions to attack, and you don't get what they're telling you—you could end up ruining the plan. You could get yourself injured, or worse, get others injured." The senior warrior blinked, whiskers twitching. "Never disregard tail signals."

Wildpaw blinked in surprise at Lilythorn's adamancy about it. Why couldn't they just do more battle moves? But she rolled her eyes and pricked her ears, waiting for her mentor to continue.

Seeming satisfied, Lilythorn opened her mouth. "Now," she said. "Long ago, it was ShadowClan—and ShadowClan alone—that developed a system of tail signals for use in battles and patrols. After some time, the other Clans picked up on it. They gradually adopted this system, and now all four Clans use the signals."

"So why use the system at all?" Wildpaw asked. "It doesn't give us any significant advantage if all four Clans use it."

"Because, Wildpaw, it lets our warriors coordinate their movements without speaking," Lilythorn replied. "It gives us the advantage of surprise against our enemies." She smiled. "And what is ShadowClan known for?"

Wildpaw returned the grin. "Stealth!" she replied confidently.

"Good," Lilythorn praised. "There are several tail signals, as I told you. I'm going to show you a few, and I want you to try to guess what they mean."

As she spoke, Lilythorn suddenly pointed her tail straight up, holding it into the air. "What do you think this means?" she asked.

Wildpaw already knew that one. "That's easy," she said. "It means stop."

Lilythorn nodded. "Good," she said. "How about this one?" She flattened her tail again so that it was angled more towards the ground and began sweeping it back and forth.

Wildpaw tipped her head to the side, watching carefully. She'd never seen that before, and she stared at it confusedly.

"Look closely," Lilythorn said, watching her expectantly.

The ginger apprentice blinked up at her mentor, then returned her gaze to her tail. Sweeping back and forth. Her eyes followed its progress as it swept back and forth across the ground. Lilythorn had said to look closely at it. If she was a patrol leader, what would she be trying to tell her patrol? _Hmm...it almost looks like...sweeping...spreading...oh, I know!_

"You're saying spread out," Wildpaw said, raising her gaze to meet Lilythorn's yellow gaze.

The grizzled tortoiseshell smiled. "Very good," she said. "Good work figuring that one out."

Wildpaw swelled with pride, feeling her face stretch into a grin. _Ha! I _am _smart!_

Half of Lilythorn's muzzle curled upwards into a smirk of amusement. "Don't let that go to your head, kit," she said. "All right, let's do a few more." Lilythorn lifted her tail once more. This time, she kept it low and straight, with a slight curve. Every few heartbeats, she would bob her tail slightly.

This time, Wildpaw couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. As hard as she thought, she couldn't find a meaning behind the strange movement. Her ears flattened slightly. She bit her lip. Then she shook her head.

Lilythorn quirked one brow at her. The tortoiseshell warrior sat down. "That particular signal," she informed Wildpaw, "means that you've spotted an enemy. You're going to have to remember that one if you're ever put on a battle patrol."

Heat flared beneath the ginger she-cat's pelt and she lowered her gaze to the ground. "Yes, Lilythorn," she muttered.

A tail flicked her side. "Hey," Lilythorn said. "Don't you be like that. Now you now what it means, and now you'll remember. Right?"

Wildpaw looked up to meet her expectant gaze. "Yes, Lilythorn," she repeated.

Her mentor nodded once in satisfaction. "Good," she said.

The two of them went through tail signals for a little while longer after that. Finally, when Lilythorn was satisfied with what she'd gone over with her, she nodded. "I think that's enough tail signals for now," she said. "All right, Wildpaw – let's see if you can remember what I showed you on hunting the other day."

Wildpaw's face lit up. She padded forward with her chin held high. Lilythorn watched carefully as she dropped lower to the ground, moving along slowly and carefully, just as Lilythorn had showed her.

"You're putting too much weight into your hindpaws," her mentor observed with a slight frown. "Pull it up into your haunches."

Wildpaw held back an irate sigh as she struggled to do as her mentor said. She tried pulling her weight away from her paws as her mentor had suggested, but it was making her muscles sore.

"Move a little slower," Lilythorn said. "That's it, you're doing a bit better."

The apprentice picked up her paws, feeling her haunches ache as she struggled to keep her steps from being too loud. Finally, she stopped, sitting down and turning to Lilythorn for approval.

"Not bad," her mentor said. "Not bad at all. With a little practice, you'd be a decent hunter by the time you became a warrior."

Wildpaw smiled proudly again at Lilythorn's praise. "You bet I will!" she said. "I'll be the best hunter in all of ShadowClan!"

"Not without practice, you won't," Lilythorn replied. "Which is exactly what I want you to do now—knowing how to stalk properly won't do anything for you unless you can hunt properly as well." She glanced over her shoulder into the forest around them. "I want you to go and hunt near Russet Clearing," she instructed. "Catch as much prey as you can find, and then report back to me." The tortoiseshell turned a yellow eye onto her charge. "Got it?"

Wildpaw nodded, and Lilythorn flicked her tail. "Go on, then," she said. "I want you to report back to me by sunhigh!"

"Yes, Lilythorn!" Wildpaw said. Then, casting a final glance at her mentor, she trotted off into the pine forest in search of prey.

* * *

She slunk forward, green eyes fixed on the frog that was dozing quietly in a puddle not far away. Wildpaw's focus was kept completely on the slimy creature. _Move slowly…don't put too much wait on your paws…_

Suddenly a quiet sound broke the still air—almost like the faint call of a cat. Wildpaw's head jerked up without thinking, eyes wide. And a few tail-lengths away, her prey gave a plaintive croak and dove away into the marsh.

Wildpaw let out an angry hiss. That had been the fourth thing she'd failed to catch today! Whether it was getting distracted, stepping on twigs, or tripping over her own paws, she'd failed to catch every bit of prey that came her way. "Fox-dung!" she spat. "Fox-dung, fox-dung, fox—"

The ginger apprentice swiped at the trunk of a nearby pine tree, sending little bits of bark showering everywhere. But the attack on the trunk sent pain through her claws, making her whole forepaw throb. Wildpaw let out a short squeak of pain, then spat out another mouthful of curses as she hobbled around the small clearing on three paws.

That was when she heard it.

It was faint; barely there, even. But as Wildpaw hopped around, stewing in her own frustration, she thought she heard the sound of a giggle.

The young she-cat whirled around with an angry snarl, trying to pinpoint its source. "Who's there?" she growled. "Show yourself!"

Her ears twitched slightly as she waited for someone to answer. But as she lifted her head to scent the air for any signs of intruders…she found nothing. No trace of cat-scent anywhere around. Wildpaw's eyes widened slightly, and her fur stood on end. "Well?" she snapped again. "Come out and fight, you dirty coward!"

There was silence in the air for a few moments. Then she thought she heard the sound of a suppressed _mrrow_ of laughter. For the briefest of moments, she thought she saw the outline of a shape between the trees—a shape with bright green eyes and a lopsided half-smile. Then there was a quiet _whoosh_ of air as _something_ darted past her, and it was gone with another barking laugh.

Wildpaw nearly jumped out of her pelt when she felt the unseen thing brush past her, swatting at thin air and staring after it with wide eyes. _What in StarClan's name was that?_ she thought as she stared off into the air with wide eyes.

But then her pelt stood on end—though it was not out of fear. There was annoyance blazing in her green eyes now, and her lip curled up over her teeth. _It was laughing at me!_ she thought vehemently. _It was actually _laughing_ at me!_

A low growl rumbled in the frustrated apprentice's throat. Bunching her haunches beneath her, she took off in the direction that the spectral shape had. "Hey!" she yowled angrily, not caring what heard her. "Get back here, you coward! I'll teach you to laugh at me!"

She thought she heard another faint sound; it made her growl and rush faster. It was only when she burst into another small clearing that Wildpaw skidded to a halt, panting for breath as her heart started slowing its pace. She shook out her pelt, casting a final baleful glance around at the air around her. "Fine!" she growled to the empty clearing. "Run away, you dirty coward!" She plopped herself down on the forest floor, taking a deep breath.

It took a few moments for the young she-cat to realize that the air was rank with the stench of a Clan that was not hers. When it finally dawned on her, she jumped to her feet with a quiet mew of surprise, her eyes widening slightly as she recognized the smell of ThunderClan. And the more she looked around, the more she noticed that not far away, the pine trees that covered her territory began to thin out into trees covered with leaves instead of needles.

_The border, _she thought with surprise. _How'd I run this far?_

Suddenly, the bushes nearby started rustling. Wildpaw's head whipped around with surprise, and she unsheathed her claws in preparation. But it was no cat that jumped out of the bushes—it was a small, furry creature with beady eyes and a long, bushy tail, fleeing through the bushes with a loud chattering sound.

Squirrel!

Wildpaw leaped forward without a thought. The creature let out a sharp chatter and tried to avoid her, but Wildpaw was fast. She felt her claws sink into the squirrel's pelt, bringing it to the forest floor. The squirrel shrieked and thrashed in her grip, and horror rushed through her as it escaped her paws. But before her prey could run more then a tail-length, the ginger apprentice had hurled herself forward and managed to snag one of her claws in its russet pelt. Without another hesitation, she lunged forward and sank her teeth into its neck. The squirrel jerked and kicked in her grip, but she held on tightly with shut eyes until she felt its struggles stop.

Wildpaw straightened up with a look of absolute wonder. A squirrel! A whole squirrel! She felt her muzzle stretch into a huge smile of delight. With this catch, she'd have earned the praise of every cat in ShadowClan! Wait until Lilythorn saw—

"_Hey!"_

Her head twisted as a new voice broke into her thoughts. A sand-colored head was poking out of the bushes on the other side of the clearing, blue eyes flashing with fury. Wildpaw's hackles stood as a young tabby she-cat shoved her way out into the open with a snarl. The newcomer looked young; maybe about her age or so, with thick tabby stripes and a white tail-tip. That, and she reeked of ThunderClan.

"Prey-stealer!" she hissed, fur fluffed up. "That's _my_ squirrel!"

"_Prey-stealer?"_ Wildpaw's face contorted with anger. "What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" She felt her claws dig into the ground. "I caught this squirrel fair and square!"

The other cat bared her teeth. "That's a _ThunderClan_ squirrel!" she said. "It was _my_ prey!" She took a step forward. "Give it back!"

Fury flared up in Wildpaw's chest once more. Who did this she-cat think she was? Ordering her about on her own territory? Trying to take _her_ rightful catch? "This is my catch!" she snarled.

"It was my squirrel!" the tabby snarled furiously. "I would have caught it first!" Her ears flattened to her skull. "Now hand over that prey before I…before I make you!"

Wildpaw had just about had enough of this cat. If she was arrogant enough to think she could boss Wildpaw around on her own territory, she had another thing coming. She settled into a half-crouch over her kill, teeth bared. "Why don't you make me?" she challenged.

The ThunderClan apprentice's eyes went wide. And the next thing Wildpaw knew, she'd been tackled by a snarling tabby blur as pain lanced through her ear. Wildpaw let out a shriek of pain as she kicked back, her initial shock being replaced by absolute rage. This fox-hearted apprentice wanted a fight—well, she would _give_ her a fight!

Without pausing to think much about it, Wildpaw twisted herself around and sank her teeth into the apprentice's shoulder. Her attacker let out a squeak and released her ear, and Wildpaw let out a hiss of pain as the cat's hindpaws kicked into her stomach. Shoving her away, Wildpaw shook her head and tackled the she-cat with a snarl.

The two apprentices rolled over the grass, shrieking and clawing at one another in their fury. The squirrel lay forgotten on the forest floor.

Wildpaw was just about to swipe her claws across the ThunderClanner's face when a yowl rang out from somewhere off to their left, and they were suddenly surrounded by the scent of ThunderClan. Just before she could strike her opponent, sharp teeth sank into her scruff and pulled her away. Then a pair of heavy paws pinned her to the forest floor. She let out a yelp of pain and squirmed, but her new attacker placed one paw on her neck to hold her still. "Don't move," a tom's voice snarled.

Her gaze moved upwards to see a sturdy black tom holding her to the forest floor. His blue eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, and he let out a quiet warning growl.

Wildpaw's eyes widened in shock, but before she could do anything there was another yowl. "Darkpaw!" a second voice called. "Let her up!"

The tom's head jerked up at the arrival of two new cats. The first was a big black tom. His green eyes were fixed shrewdly on the fighting cats, and there was a large, ugly scar across the bridge of his nose. The second, who seemed to be the one who'd spoken, was a golden tabby tom with pale green eyes. Crouched by his paws was the other apprentice, who looked horrified at both their appearances.

The weight pinning Wildpaw to the ground relented, and Wildpaw scrambled to her paws, fluffing out her tail as she faced down the four ThunderClan cats.

"What's going on here?"

The sound of paws pounding the ground heralded the arrival of another group of cats. From the opposite side of the clearing ran a group of ShadowClan cats; Wildpaw's heart sank when she saw Boulderstrike at the head of the patrol. "What's happened here?" he demanded, turning his gaze on the ThunderClan cats. "Bumblepelt? Scartalon?"

The black tom curled his lip slightly. "Apparently, these two apprentices decided to start a fight." His green gaze settled on the now-battered squirrel. "Over a bit of prey, no less."

Wildpaw could see where this was going. She fluffed out her pelt and took a step forward. "It's not my fault!" she snarled. "I caught that squirrel and she attacked me for it!"

Boulderstrike's head whipped around. "Be quiet," he spat.

But the golden tom turned his pale green gaze to the other apprentice, eyes narrowing slightly. "Tigerpaw. Is this true?"

Tigerpaw curled her lip at Wildpaw. "It was my squirrel!" she protested angrily. "She stole it right out from under me!"

"On my own territory!" Wildpaw shot back.

The tabby ThunderClanner let out an angry growl and took a step forward, but the younger of the black toms—Darkpaw—got in front of her. "Enough," he growled quietly.

"It doesn't matter which one of you started the fight," Boulderstrike broke in. "What matters is that both apprentices made fools out of themselves over a bit of prey." His gaze flashed to the squirrel before he turned his amber glare onto Wildpaw, who sank farther down and turned her gaze angrily away. "Wildpaw," he said. "We're going home."

The ginger apprentice got to her paws, shooting one last baleful glance at Tigerpaw before moving to pick up her battered catch.

"Leave it," Boulderstrike barked.

Wildpaw turned to look at the deputy with an expression of outrage. "But it was my—"

"I said _leave it_," Boulderstrike repeated forcefully, hackles raising.

Wildpaw stopped mid-step, ears flattening. Then, shooting Tigerpaw the filthiest look she could muster, she trailed off after her Clanmates.

The moment they were out of sight of the ThunderClanners, Boulderstrike whipped around with a snarl. "This is an outrage!" he hissed. "Starting a fight over a lousy, scrawny bit of prey!"

Wildpaw flinched back, but wasn't about to give up yet. "I didn't start anything!" she protested. "I caught it, and she tried to make me give it to her—"

"That's enough," Boulderstrike interrupted angrily. "Seeing as you're obviously not ready to act like an apprentice, you're not going to be treated like one. When we get back to camp, I want you to go and clean out _every_ den in the camp. You're going to be doing that and caring for the elders for the next moon." He paused. "And you'll be sleeping in the nursery for the next week."

Wildpaw's heart dropped through her chest. "Sleeping in the nursery?" she squeaked out. "B-but—"

"I don't want to hear another word about this," Boulderstrike snarled, eyes blazing. "Now get back to camp and do as you were told!"

Wildpaw jerked, but she lowered her gaze hatefully to the forest floor. Without another word, she turned around and started trudging back to camp with the rest of the patrol behind her. As she walked, she could hear them muttering to each other.

"Great StarClan…"

"…picking fights…"

"…perfectly good squirrel…"

"…just like a rogue…"

Her ears flattened. Without waiting for the rest of them, she turned and ran ahead, back to the camp.

She barely registered the pain of the injuries Tigerpaw had given her as she trudged back into the camp, sniffing quietly. She saw a few cats look up with expressions of surprise. But she just ignored them and turned away. Her eyes were stinging, but she simply shoved the pain away and pressed forward.

"Wildpaw?"

Rainheart's head poked out of the warriors' den, yellow eyes wide. Then her mother was springing across the camp to be by her side. "Wildpaw, what happened to you?" her mother asked, eyes huge. "Your ear…"

But Wildpaw simply shoved past her as well, closing her eyes tightly against the raw hurt that threatened to overwhelm her.

When she shoved her way into the medicine den, Dewfrost and Berrypaw were talking quietly with their heads together in the middle of the den. But as she entered they lifted their heads. Wildpaw watched their expressions morph into ones of shock. "Great StarClan!" Berrypaw gasped, immediately rushing to her side. "What in StarClan's name happened to you?"

Wildpaw simply shrugged, turning her face away. "A stupid ThunderClan apprentice," she muttered.

Dewfrost returned with mouthfuls of cobweb and marigold, and began chewing the flowers into a paste. And at that moment, Rainheart padded into the medicine den and immediately began fussing over her daughter. "Wildpaw!" she exclaimed softly. "What happened?"

Wildpaw bit her lip angrily. "Nothing," she growled, wincing as Berrypaw laid cobwebs over her shoulder. "A ThunderClan apprentice."

Rainheart gasped quietly. "ThunderClan apprentice?" she repeated. "When was this?"

The ginger she-cat let out a quiet hiss and turned her head away. But her mother and the two medicine cats kept watching her expectantly. So, grudgingly, she opened her mouth and told them the whole story.

"So, let me get this straight," Berrypaw said as she gently patted cobwebs onto Wildpaw's torn ear. "Boulderstrike is making you do apprentice duties for a moon and sleep in the _nursery_. For a fight you didn't even _start_?"

Wildpaw ground her teeth furiously. She wished they would stop asking her about it and leave her alone. "Yes."

"And the others _agreed_ with him."

She flattened her ears. "_Yes_. They _did_."

The other cats in the den exchanged glances. Finally, Dewfrost spoke. "Perhaps we can speak with Redstar about this," she said slowly. "If he hears that you didn't even start this fight, he might make your punishment less severe."

Wildpaw simply shrugged slightly, wincing at her shoulder. It wasn't as if it really mattered—she'd already been humiliated in front of her Clanmates, and that had been punishment enough.

Finally, Berrypaw smiled at her. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. You're going to have to rest for a bit, so you won't have to start your punishment just yet."

Wildpaw simply made a face. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she snorted. Rainheart shot her a look, but she ignored it.

"It means that you won't have to start her punishment until you get a bit better," Dewfrost said calmly, her gaze daring Wildpaw to argue with her. "And if Boulderstrike insists on it, then he'll have to answer to ShadowClan's medicine cats."

Wildpaw blinked at her. Were they actually offering to face down Boulderstrike for her? A flash of gratitude for the two medicine cats warmed her, and she managed a half-smile at them. "Thanks," she muttered, turning her gaze away again.

Berrypaw returned the crooked grin with one of her own. "Welcome."

Rainheart walked her back out of the medicine den, giving her a friendly lick on her uninjured ear. Then her mother trotted off again. Wildpaw stared after her for a bit, feeling slightly better. Then, before she knew where her paws were taking her, she started heading towards the apprentice den.

Up until a brown figure blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going, rogue?" Stoatpaw sneered. Not far away stood Daisypaw and Pinepaw. Stoatpaw's siblings had their heads lowered, and they were shuffling their paws uncomfortably.

"The last I heard," Stoatpaw continued loudly, "_you_ had to sleep in the _nursery_ like a kit."

Wildpaw growled furiously, her hackles raising. She barely restrained herself from slashing the self-righteous smirk right off his face.

"Just think of it," the apprentice continued, amber eyes alight with glee. "Imagine the stories they'll be telling at the Gathering…about how the little rogue-spawn she-cat nearly killed that poor, innocent apprentice…"

"Shut _up."_

The next thing she knew, a wall of orange-and-white fur was standing between her and Stoatpaw. Patchpaw's fur wasn't ruffled, but his face was set into a dark frown as he stared down the older apprentice. "You've said enough," he said quietly. "Now, if I were you, I'd go find your mentor before he tries to claw your ears off _again_. He might actually make good on his threat this time."

Stoatpaw took a step backwards, his tail bristling. But after a few moments, his tabby fur flattened. He narrowed his eyes at the ginger-and-white tom. "Whatever you say," he said as he padded away. As he pushed past, he added, "Filthy kittypets."

Pinepaw and Daisypaw made to follow. As he passed, Pinepaw shot her a sympathetic look, and Daisypaw murmured a quiet "sorry" under her breath. But Wildpaw simply stared after Stoatpaw with pure hatred in her gaze. Fury was bubbling up just beneath her pelt, and it took every ounce of self-restraint she had not to leap after him and flay his mangy hide.

Patchpaw stared after him, then turned a gentle brown gaze to Wildpaw herself. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't care what they say." He gently nudged her shoulder. "I'll sleep in the nursery with you if you want."

Any other time, Wildpaw would have felt better at her friend's offer. But now, she was too angry to care. She turned her head away, barely keeping a snarl out of her throat. "No," she said. "You stay in the apprentice den. You shouldn't be suffering my punishment with me."

Patchpaw frowned slightly. A crease appeared in his brow. But then he sighed. "All right," he said. He gave her one last look, then disappeared into the apprentice den.

Wildpaw watched him go, then spun around and stalked across the camp towards the nursery. As she walked, she could hear many of her Clanmates whispering quietly to each other. She couldn't hear much of it, but she could pick out a few phrases here and there. And she couldn't miss the dark looks that were being shot in her direction.

The apprentice shoved her way roughly into the nursery, not caring as a thorn tugged at her pelt. She seized a clump of moss and clawed it harshly into the shape of a nest. Then she sank down into it with a low growl, green gaze nearly boring a hole into the den wall.

She might have been alone in the nursery, but now all the whispers and mutterings of her Clanmates leapt, unbidden, back into her head and played themselves over and over.

Just like a rogue…

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her claws sink furiously into the forest floor.

How long was she going to have to try to prove herself to her own Clanmates? How long was she going to have to work to earn their trust—the trust of the Clan she'd been born in—when they refused to even give her a chance? What was she going to have to do for their respect?

_Respect_…

Wildpaw stared blankly at the nursery wall. Her claws loosened their grip on the bit of moss they were shredding.

There _could_ be a way to earn their respect. And all she had to do was remember one little name.

Of course, he could have been lying to her…but for now, it didn't matter.

If there was a way to earn her Clanmates' respect, Wildpaw was going to take it.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Wildpaw rose from her makeshift nest, green eyes glittering in the dark. Quietly, she padded to the nursery entrance and peered outside. No cat was stirring in camp, and she couldn't see the guard beyond the boulder. So she slipped out of the nursery and slunk around it to the opening to the dirtplace tunnel. After all, if anyone _did_ see her, that's where they would assume she was going.

Wisely, she held her breath before entering the dirtplace itself, then leaped quickly across the sandy clearing before springing into the forest itself.

Wildpaw loped through the pines, eyes darting about for any sign of late-night hunting parties. She only stopped when she was far enough away from camp that no one would hear her.

Finally, the young apprentice closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Silentstrike," she said quietly.

At first, there was no change in the still air. Then, out of the thin air in front of her the shape of a cat materialized like smoke. The dull silver tom sat before her, pale eyes fixed on her with a look of knowing. He tilted his head to one side, the scarring on his face looking ghoulish in the dim light. "Hello, Wildpaw," Silentstrike said calmly.

Wildpaw stared up at the spectral cat, blinking slowly. "I guess you know why I'm here," she said slowly.

The lithe tom dipped his head. "Indeed," he said. He blinked his blue eyes once. "And what is your answer to my offer, Wildpaw?" he asked curiously. "Will you allow me to train you?"

Wildpaw was silent for a moment. Her green eyes glowed in the dark.

"My answer is yes. I accept your offer."


End file.
